TODO CAMBIO
by Megara Cromwell Hale
Summary: Esme tiene tres hijos, Rosalie Jasper y Edward, con su esposo Charles y vive en Los Ángeles, pero no soporta mas vivir en la mentira y decide jugarse por su amor por Carlisle yéndose a Forks a vivir con él, quien también tiene tres hijos, Emmett Alice e Isabella. Todo cambia para sus hijos cuando se conocen... Todos Humanos. ExB, EMxR, AxJ.
1. Cambio de Hogar

1.

(Rosalie)

ESTABA EN CASA MERENDANDO CON EDWARD MIENTRAS JASPER TENIA SUS CLASES DE FUTBOL, Y NUESTROS PADRES ESME Y CHARLES EVENSON ESTABAN CADA UNO EN SUS RESPECTIVOS TRABAJOS.

SIEMPRE MERENDABA A SOLAS CON EDWARD, ERA EL UNICO TIEMPO EN QUE COMPARTIAMOS A SOLAS DE HERMANA MAYOR A HERMANO MENOR, AUNQUE EL SOLO ERA UN AÑO MENOR A MI Y JASPER ERA MI GEMELO. ERAMOS MUY UNIDOS LOS TRES, PERO EDWARD ERA MI FAVORITO, ME SOBREPROTEGIA Y CUIDABA MUCHO Y CLARO QUE YO A ÉL, POR MAS QUE YA TENGA 17 AÑOS SIEMPRE VA A SER UN BEBÉ PARA MI.

- ¿ESCUCHASTE ANOCHE LA DISCUSION DE NUESTROS PADRES? – ME PREGUNTO EDWARD TOMANDOME POR SORPRESA.

- ALGO, ULTIMAMENTE DISCUTEN MUCHO. PAPÁ ES TAN DESPIADADO, ESME ES MARAVILLOSA Y ÉL LA VIVE TRATANDO COMO BASURA SIEMPRE; NO LOGRO ENTENDER COMO MAMÁ SIGUE SOPORTANDOLO – RESPONDI CON MOLESTIA

- DEBERIAN SEPARARSE – PENSO EN VOZ ALTA MI HERMANO. – TAL VEZ TU COMO ERES SU UNICA HIJA MUJER DEBERIAS HABLAR CON ELLA Y ACONSEJARLE Y DECIRLE QUE NOSOTROS APOYAREMOS SEA CUAL SEA SU DECISION PORQUE MERECE SER FELIZ.- ME RECOMENDO.

- TIENES RAZON EDWARD, HOY MISMO VOY A HABLAR CON ELLA – Y EN ESO APARECIO MI GEMELO POR LA COCINA.

- ¿CON QUIEN VAS A HABLAR Y DE QUE? – CURIOSEO , Y CON EDWARD LE CONTAMOS TODO LO QUE VENIA OCURRIENDO, YA QUE NUESTROS PADRES DISCUTIAN TODAS LAS NOCHES PERO ÉL NUNCA SE ENTERABA YA QUE DORMIA MUY TEMPRANO.

CENAMOS TODOS JUNTOS Y YO ESTABA DECIDIDA A HABLAR CON MAMÁ, PERO NUESTROS PADRES SE ADELANTARON.

- TENEMOS QUE DECIRLES ALGO MUY IMPORTANTE NIÑOS – COMUNICO MI MADRE CON SU TONO DE VOZ SUAVE.

- VAMOS A SEPARARNOS Y USTEDES PUEDEN DECIDIR SI SE QUEDAN A VIVIR ACA CONMIGO EN LOS ANGELES, O SI SE VAN CON SUMADRE Y SU NOVIO A VIVIR A FORKS. – MI PADRE NO ANDABA CON RODEOS.

- ¿NOVIO? - PREGUNTO DUDOSO MI GEMELO.

- NIÑOS, A PESAR DE QUE CON SU PADRE VIVIAMOS EN LA MISMA CASA Y COMPARTIAMOS EL MISMO DORMITORIO, HACE MUCHOS AÑOS YA QUE NO ESTAMOS JUNTOS. – ESA CONFESION DE NUESTROS PADRES NOS TOMO POR SORPRESA, SI YA HACE AÑOS QUE NO SE QUERIAN Y NO ESTABAN JUNTOS PORQUE SEGUIAN COMPARTIENDO LA MISMA Y CASA, AUNQUE AHORA SE ENTENDIA MAS LAS DISCUSIONES.

- NO QUIERO QUE PIENSEN MAL DE SU MADRE – INTENTO DESPEJAR NUESTRAS DUDAS CHARLES – NOSOTROS NOS SEPARAMOS HACE 10 AÑOS, POR MUTUO ACUERDO; PERO DECIDIMOS SEGUIR FRENTE A TODOS COMO SI NADA POR USTEDES, QUERIAMOS A QUE CRECIERAN LO SUFICIENTE. Y ESE MOMENTO LLEGO AHORA, CON Esme NO PODEMOS COMPARTIR NI UN MOMENTO MÁS JUNTOS. SU MAMÁ CONOCIO A SU ACTUAL NOVIO EN UN VIAJE HACE 5 AÑOS; Y ESE HOMBRE YA COMIENZA A TENER CELOS DE MI Y QUIERE A SU NOVIA A SU LADO, COSA LA CUAL ENTENDIO. POR ESO AHORA LES ESTAMOS EXPLICANDO TODO ESTO; USTEDES SON MAYORES Y VAN A DECIDIR QUE HACER.

- ESTAMOS MUY ESTUPEFACTOS- TINO A DECIR EDWARD. – YO NO SÉ QUE HACER NI QUE PENSAR, NECESITO REACOMODAR MIS IDEAS, MAÑANA LES DIGO MI DECISION – Y CON ESO SE FUE RAPIDAMENTE A SU CUARTO.

- MADRE YO NO VOY A ALEJARME DE TI – AHORA ERA JASPER EL QUE HABLABA. – ASÍ QUE ME VOY CONTIGO SI NO ES MOLESTIA PARA TU NOVIO

- CLARO QUE NO MI PEQUEÑO – LE CONTESTO ESME CON UNA SONRISA Y DANDOLE UN ABRAZO MATERNAL. – SE LLAMA CARLISLE.

- PUES YO TENGO TODO ACA, ME QUEDO CON MI PADRE – ANUNCIE FIRMEMENTE MIRANDO CON CIERT RECHAZO A MI MADRE. – ADEMÁS NI LOCA DEJO LOS FABULOSOS ANGELES PARA IRME A UN PUEBLESUCHO DE QUINTA.- NO QUISE ESCUCHAR LO QUE ME CONTESTABAN Y SUBI RAPIDAMENTE LAS ESCALERAS IMITANDO A MI HERMANO MENOR.

SENTI QUE ALGUIEN SUBIA TRAS MIO Y ESTABA ATRÁS DE LA PUERTA DE MI DORMITORIO, SUPUSE QUE ERA JAZZ PERO NO SE ANIMO A GOLPEAR Y SE FUE.

* * *

AL OTRO DIA POR LA MAÑANA EDWARD ENTRO A MI HABITACION Y SE SENTO EN MI CAMA ESPERANDO QUE DESPIERTE.

- ¿QUE HACES AQUÍ? – LE PREGUNTE ABRIENDO LOS OJOS Y VOLVIENDOLOS A CERRAR RAPIDO POR LA LUZ.

- QUERIA HABLAR CONTIGO DE LO QUE PASO ANOCHE CON ESME Y CHARLES.

- EDWARD, YO YA DECIDI, VOY A QUEDARME ACA, CON PAPÁ. – LE INFORME. – ¿TU QUE ESTUVISTE PENSANDO?

- PUES, YO ESTABA ESPERANDO A VER QUE HACIAS TÚ – DIJO MI HERMANITO. – SI TENGO QUE ELEGIR ENTRE MAMÁ Y PAPÁ, MIL VECES ME QUEDO CON NUESTRA MADRE, PERO ROSE, TE AMO MAS A TI Y NO VOY A DEJARTE SOLA. ASÍ QUE ME QUEDO CONTIGO

- CLARO QUE NO – ME LEVANTE DE GOLPE – EDWARD POR SUPUESTO QUE ME ENCANTARIA QUE TE QUEDES CONMIGO Y NO ME DEJES, PERO TÚ Y JAZZ SE TIENEN QUE IR CON MAMÁ Y CUIDARLA, ADEMÁS TU TE LLEVAS MUY MAL CON PAPÁ.

-NO QUIERO DEJARTE SOLA – ME REPLICO

- NO ME QUEDO SOLA ED – LE REPUSE LO MAS FIRME POSIBLE- ESTA CHARLES, ADEMÁS ACA ESTAN MIS AMIGAS Y MI NOVIO. – YO VOY A ESTAR BIEN SI TU LO ESTAS, Y TU VAS A ESTAR BIEN AL LADO DE MAMÁ.

Y ASÍ ME DIO UN FUERTE ABRAZO DE DESPEDIDA, YA QUE EDWARD HABIA TOMADO SU DECISION; IRSE A VIVIR A FORS CON Esme, JASPER Y LA FAMILIA DEL NOVIO DE MAMÁ.

* * *

(Emmett)

NO PUEDO CREER COMO ALICE SIEMPRE LOGRA PERSUADIRNOS A BELLA Y A MI PARA QUE LA ACOMPAÑEMOS DE COMPRAS. ES REALMENTE UN DUENDECILLO MALEVOLO, ES INSOPORTABLE EN CUANTO RESPECTA A LA ROPA.

Y ACA ESTABAMOS LOS TRES CULLEN DE COMPRAS CON ALICE, RECIBIMOS UN MENSAJE DE NUESTRO PADRE DICIENDO QUE LO ESPEREMOS EN EL CAFÉ DEL SHOPPING.

CUANDO LO VIMOS LLEGAR LLEVABA UNA CARA DE FELICIDAD INEXPLICABLE.

- VAYA PADRE, ¿TRAES BUENAS NOTICIAS? – INDAGO BELLA.

- POR LO MENOS PARA MI SI LO SON – CONFIRMO CARLISLE SENTANDOSE.

- DINOS PAPI – COMENZO A MOLESTAR LA DUENDE – NO NOS HAGAS ESPERAR.

- ESTOY TAN EUFORICO QUE NO PUEDE NI DARLE SUSPENSO AL MOMENTO – BROMEO – RECUERDAN A ESME, LA MUJER DE QUIEN LES HABLE, CON QUIEN ESTOY SALIENDO HACE 5 AÑOS – TODOS ASENTIMOS – SE VIENE A VIVIR CONMIGO.

TODOS QUEDAMOS PASMADOS CON LA NOTICIA, AUNQUE ESTABAMOS FELICES POR NUESTRO PADRE, ÉL MERECIA SER FELIZ DESDE QUE MI MADRE FALLECIO DANDO A LUZ A LAS MELLIZAS, CARLISLE SOLO SE OCUPO DE NOSOTROS.

- QUE BIEN PAPI – COMENZO A DAR BRINQUITOS ALICE Y TODA LA GENTE LA MIRABA. – SE VA A AGRANDAR LA FAMILIA – Y SE ACERCO A ÉL A DARLE UN ABRAZO.

- PUES SI QUE VA A AGRANDARSE, PORQUE ESME TIENE HIJOS DE LA MISMA EDAD QUE USTEDES Y LE DIJE QUE LOS PUEDE TRAER.

OKEY DEFINITIVAMENTE ESO NOS TOMO POR SORPRESA A LOS TRES, QUIENES MIRABAMOS A NUESTRO PADRE BOQUIABIERTOS.

- VAMOS CHICOS, VA A SER GENIAL. – INTENTO ANIMARNOS ÉL. – ALICE, ESME TIENE UNA HIJA QUE LE ENCANTA LA MODA AL IGUAL QUE TÚ – MI HERMANA PEQUEÑA ABRIO LOS OJOS COMO PLATOS Y SE LE PUSO UNA MUECA DE FELICIDAD EN LA CARA, BELLA SE LIMITO SOLO A RODAR LOS OJOS.

- LO QUE ME FALTABA OTRA HERMANA MAS – DIJE MOLESTO – COMO SI NO ME BASTARA CON ESTAS DOS

- HEY – DIJERON AL UNISONO BELLA Y ALICE. Y CARLISLE Y YO NOS REIMOS.

- TRANQUILO EMMETT, TAMBIÉN TIENE DOS HIJOS, ÉL QUE TIENE TU EDAD JUEGA AL FUTBOL TAMBIÉN – ESO DEFINITIVAMENTE ME AGRADABA. – Y EL OTRO ES PIANISTA, ME DIJO QUE ES MAS CERRADO, NO ES DE HABLAR MUCHO.

- BIEN, MIENTRAS UNO SEA DEPORTISTA AL IGUAL QUE YO ME BASTA.

Y ASÍ DECIDIMOS IR A CASA, YA QUE LLEGABAN AL OTRO DIA BIEN TEMPRANO.


	2. Cambio de Corazón

2.

(EDWARD)

Ya estábamos en camino hacia Forks junto a mi madre y mi hermano, no quería dejar a Rose, pero ella insistió en que iba a estar bien, siempre fue muy tenaz. Pero al fin y al cabo era mi hermana favorita y yo la necesitaba a mi lado, hacia poco mas de 2 horas que habíamos salido y ya la extrañaba.

Con todo este cambio tan rápido me había olvidado avisarle a mi novia que me mudaba y que deberíamos cortar, así que apenas lleguemos voy a llamar a Tanya y decirle, no creo que lo tome mal, si hace bastante ya andábamos mal.

- ya falta poco para llegar niños, ¿se encuentran bien? – mi madre me desconcentro de mis pensamientos mientras manejaba mi volvo.

- sí, estoy un poco nervioso por conocer a Carlisle y sus hijos – le respondió Jazz.

- les vas a caer bien, y ellos te van a fascinar – animo mi madre. - ¿y tu Edward?

- estoy bien, solo pensaba en Rose. – le confesé. – deberíamos haberle insistido mas en que venga.

- sabes como es mi gemela, hermano. Tomo su decisión y nada ni nadie le va a ser cambiar de opinión.

- está enfadada conmigo, cree que yo soy la culpable de la separación con Charles – se lamento Esme. – y la comprendo que no quiera estar cerca mío, por eso quise darle su espacio, pero ni bien nos acomodemos bien y pase un poco el tiempo voy a ir para hablar con ella e intentar convencerla de que se venga con nosotros.

- tranquila madre. No creo que ella te culpe por la separación, ella sabía que ustedes no andaban bien hace mucho. – y ella me miro con consternación.

Después de unas horas más de viaje llegamos a una casa enorme, de madera y vidrios, se notaba que era luminosa y de lujos. Mi madre estaciono mi auto afuera y bajo incitándonos a hacer lo mismo. Una vez que los tres descendimos del vehículo nos quedamos unos segundos contemplando la casa. En eso apareció por la puerta principal un hombre rubio de tez muy blanca.

- Cariño, ya llegaron – expuso alegre abrazando a mi madre.

- Carlisle, quiero presentarte a mis hijos. – le anuncio mi madre señalándonos. – él es Jasper, mi hijo mayor.

- un gusto Jasper, tu madre me hablo mucho de ustedes. – y le estrecho la mano a mi hermano.

- y él es Edward, mi pequeño bebe. – siempre me llamaba así, pero no me molestaba, ya estaba acostumbrado.

- ¿Qué tal Edward? – y Carlisle también estrecho mi mano.

- quiero que se sientan como en su casa, porque de ahora en mas esta es su casa. – nos dijo cordialmente. – pero, ¿y tu hija Rosalie? – la pregunta del novio de mamá la descoloco y nos miro a nosotros en busca de ayuda.

- ella prefirió quedarse en Los Ángeles. – explico Jasper. – es que allí tiene a sus amigas y a su novio, y no quiso dejarlos.

- oh, claro – se lamento él – comprendo. Bien qué tal si pasamos y les presento a mis hijos.

Y sin más, él y mamá entraron primeros tomados de la mano, y Jazz y yo los seguimos. Entramos a un inmenso salón, donde a primera vista se distinguían las escaleras; también había sillones, un plasma, y una chimenea.

- Esperen aquí, voy a buscar a mis hijos. – nos pidió Carlisle, y mientras él se fue Jasper, mamá y yo nos quedamos observando el hermoso salón de nuestro nuevo hogar; la verdad que el hombre me caía bastante bien, parecía buena persona y se notaba que quería mucho a Esme.

En eso lo vimos bajar las escaleras seguido de un chico aun más grandote que él y una chica muy delgada y pequeña.

- Alice, Emmett; ella es Esme, el amor de mi vida y futura esposa – presento a mi madre. Ellos se acercaron y le dieron un beso en la mejilla.

- y ellos son Jasper y Edward, sus hijos. – el chico nos estrecho la mano sonriente, y la chica nos beso en las mejillas y note que cuando se acerco a Jasper para saludarlo ambos se sonrojaron, cosa que hizo que yo me riera aunque intente disimularlo rápido. Ya tenía con que molestar a mi adorado hermano.

- mi hijo Emmett es capitán del equipo de futbol – comenzó a decir Carlisle. – Esme me conto que tú Jasper juegas también, así que seguro él te hace entrar en el equipo del instituto.

- por supuesto pá – dijo entusiasmado Emmett – va a ser fabuloso tener alguien en esta casa que le gusten los deportes como a mí y que no se pase horas en los centros comerciales – esto último dijo mirando de reojo a su hermana quien le golpeo en las costillas.

- es que Emmett es el único hombre criado entre dos hermanas – explico Carlisle – por eso está muy entusiasta con la llegada de ustedes. – eso me hacia relajar bastante, ya que yo creía que ellos no nos querían aquí.

- ¿y dónde está Isabella? – indago mi madre.

- salió a pasear con el novio, Jacob. – le explico Alice. – pronto va a llegar. Ella es mi gemela – paso a explicarnos a nosotros.

- ¿tú también tienes una gemela? ¿Y es igual a ti? – curioseo Jasper.

- sí, Bella y yo somos gemelas aunque ella nació primero por escasos 2 minutos – bromeo la chica, quien también me caía bien. – y pues, no somos distintas en todo sentido, físicamente y en personalidad.

- Jasper también tiene una gemela, Rosalie, yo te hable de ella ¿recuerdas Alice? – hablo Carlisle, y ella asintió, aunque en su cara había una mueca de duda, ya que mi hermana no estaba con nosotros.

- ¿y ella donde esta? – inquiero Emmett

- se quedo en Los Ángeles. – indicó Esme.

-¿Por qué? ¿Hubo algún problema? – examino Alice

- no seas imprudente hija. – la regaño su padre. Y ella se limito a mirar apenada a Esme, de seguro ella estaba igual de entusiasmada que su hermano con nosotros, por tener otra hermana.

- Vengan, vamos a acompañarlos a los que van a ser sus nuevos dormitorios – anuncio Emmett llevándonos casi arrastras por las escaleras. Alice subió detrás de nosotros tres.

* * *

(BELLA)

Me desperté temprano por la mañana y baje a desayunar con mis hermanos, hoy iba a ser un largo día. Había quedado en verme con Jacob para el almuerzo, pero no podía quedarme mucho rato ya que hoy llegaban a casa la novia de papá y sus tres hijos; al principio la idea no era de mi agrado pero al ver tan feliz a mi Carlisle acepte su decisión, además no era tan malo tener nuevas personas en casa, si en fin yo casi nunca estaba allí.

- Emmett puedes comer más despacio y menos, un día de estos vas a morir atragantado con los panqueques – regañe a mi hermano mientras entraba en la cocina y me acomodaba.

- también yo me canse de retarlo ya por lo mismo Bells – dijo Alice. Emmett solo rodeo los ojos.

Tome un zumo de jugo y comí una tostada sin nada, y subí a darme una ducha para ir a ver a Jacob.

Cuando baje Jacob ya me estaba esperando en la sala, charlando con mi hermano. Cuando me vio llegar me sonrió y se acerco hacia las escaleras para ayudarme a bajar, cuando estuve en sus brazos me dio un beso en los labios, entonces el grandote tosió.

- hello, estoy acá todavía. – dijo llamando nuestra atención.

- lo sé Emmett – dije dándole un abrazo para luego salir con mi novio.

Nos subimos en su moto y fuimos hasta La Push, íbamos a almorzar en la playa. Pasábamos mucho tiempo juntos en la playa de su familia. Era muy hermosa y limpia. Y yo me sentía muy a gusto ahí con él.

- así que hoy llega la novia de tu papá – indago mi novio

- exacto, Esme. Y también vienen sus hijos – le comente

- eso no me habías contado

- es que de eso nos enteramos ayer en el shopping – me reí – son 3 también, 2 chicos y una chica.

- ¿crees que se van a llevar bien? – esa pregunta me la venia haciendo yo desde que me entere que sus hijos también se venían a vivir con nosotros también.

- eso espero – le respondí – por el bien de todos.

- solo tenes que poner lo mejor de vos – me aconsejo acercándose a mi – ya vas a ver, te van a adorar es imposible no quererte – y se tiro encima mío para besarme

Termine llena de arena, así que me fui al mar un ratito; espere a secarme y le pedí a Jacob que me llevara hasta mi casa, ya se me había hecho tarde, de seguro ya habían llegado y mi padre debía estar hecho una furia por mi ausencia.

En el camino de vuelta iba pensando en cómo disculparme por mi tardanza. Además estaba muy nerviosa por conocerlos a todos.

- llegamos hermosa – me dijo Jake mientras me ayudaba a bajar de su moto.

- gracias amor – le dije besándolo.

- de nada, ¿te dije que me encantas mas cuando me llamas amor? – reí por su comentario.

- amor, amor, amor – y ahora él se rio dándome otro beso.

- mañana te paso a buscar a la hora de siempre para ir al colegio.

- no, mañana empiezan los hijos de Esme el colegio también y con la tardanza de hoy debo hacer buena letra así que voy a ir con ellos –

- como quieras – me dijo apenado, siempre me llevaba al instituto y me iba a buscar

- luego pásame a buscar a la salida así vamos a almorzar juntos si quieres.

- claro que quiero – afirmo. – te quiero y te veo mañana.

- y yo a ti – conteste antes de darle un beso de despedida.

Y por fin entre a casa, ya era hora de conocer a mi nueva familia y disculparme con mi padre y Esme por la tardanza.

Me dirigí directo a la cocina, de seguro encontraba alguien ahí y no me equivoque, estaba mi padre sirviendo unos vasos con jugo fresco.

- hasta que por fin te dignaste a venir – me reprendió él

- lo siento mucho, no me di cuenta la hora – intente defenderme – en serio lo lamento, voy a compensarlo lo juro papá – le prometí dándole un abrazo. – ahora quiero conocer a Esme – le dije sonriente.

- me alegra escucharte con ese entusiasmo. Ven vamos, está arriba en nuestro dormitorio, Alice la está ayudando a desempacar y acomodar sus cosas.

Subimos rápidamente y nos dirigimos al dormitorio de Carlisle y Esme, allí estaban Alice y ella; realmente era una hermosa mujer, tenía cara en forma de corazón, cabellos cobrizos y ojos de igual color, era bajita y delgada pero con curvas bien marcadas, parecía adorable.

- cariño, quiero presentarte a alguien – anuncio mi padre; y recién en ese momento Esme noto nuestra presencia.

- hola, soy Isabella, pero llámame Bella. Papá hablo mucho de ti, es un gusto conocerte Esme y espero que me disculpes por mi tardanza, me entretuve con mi novio. – me presente y le ofrecí mis disculpas por no estar a tiempo para su llegada

- tranquila Bella, no hay problema alguno, comprendo el motivo de tu tardanza, aparte vamos a tener mucho tiempo para presentarnos y conocernos. – era una mujer muy amable.

- como Esme dijo, ya van a tener más tiempo para presentarse, así que ven Bella, voy a presentarte a los hijos de mi mujer.

Salimos del cuarto y nos dirigimos al cuarto que se encontraba al lado del de Alice, allí estaban Emmett y otro chico rubio, alto y musculoso, no tanto como mi hermano, pero musculoso al fin.

- Bella – grito Emmett cuando me vio y corrió hacia mí tomándome por la cintura y girándome en el aire.

- tranquilo grandote – me bajo, y me dio la mano y caminos hasta donde estaba el rubio.

- Jasper, ella es Bella mi hermana pequeña y la gemela de Alice. – me presento Emmett entusiasta como siempre. – y Bella él es Jasper, el hijo mayor de Esme.

- un gusto conocerte Bella. – me saludo Jasper

- el gusto es mío Jasper.

- bien, vamos Bella que falta conocer a alguien más y ya está. – rio mi padre.

Y ahora nos dirigimos al cuarto que estaba al lado del Emmett; allí solo había un chico, tenía el mismo color de pelo que la madre, era alto y delgado y su piel era muy blanca. Era hermoso, era el ser más hermoso que vi en mi vida.

- Edward – lo llamo mi padre, así que Edward se llama que nombre más perfecto para él.

- ¿ocurre algo Carlisle? – pregunto dándose vuelta para mirarnos, su voz era tan adecuada para él, todo me fascinaba me quede perdida en su mirada.

- quería presentarte a mi hija, Isabella Cullen – dijo tocándome por la espalda.

- encantado, yo soy Edward el hijo menor de Esme – dijo ofreciéndome la mano, pero yo no podía articular nada, estaba tildada.

- Isabella Marie contesta y saluda a Edward. – me reprimió Carlisle, y así pude volver en sí.

- no hay drama Carlisle, de seguro todo este debe ser muy estresante para Isabella

- Bella, solo Bella – le respondí tratando de centrarme. – Disculpa – y esta vez yo le ofrecí mi mano para que la estrechara, y así lo hizo, el roce de nuestra piel me hizo erizar.

- que bueno, ya todos se conocieron – dijo mi padre. Y Edward y yo sonreímos, que perfecta sonrisa tenia.

- voy a mi habitación, si necesitan algo díganme. – y así me retire.


	3. Cambio de Opinión

3.

_(ALICE)_

_Ya habían pasado más de una semana de que Esme se haya mudado aquí con sus hijos, eran encantadores. Yo me llevaba excelente con ambos, especialmente con Jasper teníamos mucha afinidad; Edward era bueno también, era él más inteligente y no hablaba tanto, se la pasaba encerrado en su habitación hablando por celular vaya uno a saber con quién. _

_Esme era adorable, era muy cariñosa y maternal, además de una brillante cocinera. Aunque se le notaba que no era del todo feliz, supuse que era por su hija, la que decidió quedarse con su padre. Me gustaría poder hacer algo para alegrarla pero nada se me ocurría. Y en cuanto a mi padre estaba más que feliz teniendo a Esme a su lado. _

_Mi última semana fue bastante rutinaria, me levanta desayunaba, me duchaba e iba con Emmett y Jasper en el jeep, llegábamos a casa almorzábamos y después cada uno se iba a su dormitorio a hacer sus cosas, y nadie me llevo de compras, ya estaba en abstinencia. Debía ir urgente. Así que baje a buscar a Bella para ir, pero como de costumbre no la encontré, pues claro ella siempre estaba con Jacob. Jazz y Emm tenían entrenamiento, así que solo quedaba Edward, sabía que lo iba a encontrar en su habitación hablando como siempre, así que me dirigí hasta allí y golpee su puerta. _

_Tardo unos segundos en abrir, y note que estaba como supuse con el celular en su mano. _

_-espera un segundo amor – dijo hablando al celular. - ¿ocurre algo Alice? – se dirigió hacia mí. _

_- no quería interrumpir Edward, lo siento – me disculpe – pero quería pedirte un favor – pedí poniendo mi carita de perro lastimoso irresistible. _

_-claro, espera que cuelgue. – volvió a tomar el teléfono y escuche que decía. – disculpa, debo colgar Alice necesita mi ayuda, te llamo luego mi amor, te amo más que a todo pequeña, adiós _

_- de enserio, lamento haberte molestado._

_- está bien Alice, no hay problema. Ahora dime que es lo que quieres._

_- es que estaba muy aburrida, y no hay nadie en casa – comencé diciéndole. – y hace mucho no voy de compras.- le solté de una- me preguntaba si tú me llevarías_

_- de acuerdo, será divertido salir de aquí y comenzar a conocer Forks – me dijo entusiasta – además estoy acostumbrado a salir de compras, siempre llevaba a Rosalie al shopping – recordó a su hermana con cierta melancolía, era obvio que Edward era quien más la extrañaba. _

_Íbamos en su volvo, en completo silencio escuchando música tranquila. _

_-tu hermana Isabella nunca está en la casa – me comento él tomándome por sorpresa_

_- desde que está saliendo con Jacob vive con él prácticamente, aunque no entiendo el porqué de tu interés – le moleste, era obvio que le gustaba mi hermana, por como la miraba. _

_- no es interés, es que no comprendo como Carlisle le da tanta libertad – rio intentado disimular sus claros celos. – Además si quieres que hablemos de interés, háblame de tu interés por mi hermano – me pillo. _

_- yo si acepto que Jasper me interesa –acepte, mientras él sonreía. _

_- yo creo que serias una gran cuñada – agradecí internamente el halago, y solo le rodee los ojos mientras me hechaba a reír._

* * *

_(Jasper)_

_Forks no era tan malo como creía, me la pasaba genial con Alice, y con Emmett compartíamos mucho tiempo en el campo de juego, realmente era un buen futbolista. En el instituto me había hecho varios amigos, todo marchaba de maravilla, solo por un problema: Rosalie, mi gemela no estaba y yo la echaba mucho de menos. Edward estaba más cerrado que de costumbre, ellos siempre fueron muy unidos y debe de ser muy difícil para él, creo que es cuestión de tiempo para que el vuelva a Los Ángeles; pero eso destrozaría a nuestra madre, ya que la notaba muy extraña por la ausencia de mi hermana. _

_Llegamos a la casa después de una larga tarde de entrenamiento._

_-vaya, parece que no hay nadie – comento Emmett. _

_- seguro Edward está en su cuarto como siempre – le dije – voy a fijarme._

_- bien, yo voy a la cocina por unos refrescos. –se ofreció el y yo asentí. _

_Pero me había equivocado Edward no estaba, y se había olvidado su celular en la cama; lo tome y vi 3 llamadas perdidas de Rose. Así que sin dudarlo la llame, no hablaba con ella desde que nos vinimos para acá. _

_-Edward – dijo ella_

_- no Rose, soy Jazz – le respondí emocionado por volver a escucharla_

_- Jasper – grito feliz. - ¿Cómo estas hermano? ¿Cómo te sienta el pueblo?_

_- bien, la verdad me siento de maravillas, deberías venir aunque sea un fin de semana, te va a encantar – le recomendé_

_-yo estoy bien aquí, pero ¿Por qué me llamas del numero de Ed? _

_- es que vi tus llamadas perdidas, entre en su habitación y note que se había olvidado el teléfono. _

_- sí, creo que salió con Alice y supuse que lo olvido cuando no respondía a mis llamadas. – me conto y así supe que mi hermano estaba con Alice. – como sabrás hablamos todo el tiempo _

_- sí, se la pasa encerrado hablando contigo, aunque lo entiendo ustedes dos siempre fueron más unidos que conmigo, debes extrañarlo mucho. – _

_- no seas tonto Jazz, tu eres mi gemelo y también te extraño a ti hermanito. _

_- y yo a ti hermosa – y escuche los pasos de Emmett por la habitación, que me miraba con una sonrisa, de seguro se creyó que hablaba con alguna chica. – Debo colgar porque entro un oso en la habitación – le dije gracioso a mi hermana y Emmett se hecho rio. _

_-¿Cómo que un oso jazz, estas bien? – me pregunto Rose nerviosa_

_- sí, es solo el hijo de Carlisle. Luego hablamos te quiero. _

_-no te tenia sentimental Jazz – dijo Emmett ni bien corte el teléfono_

_- era mi hermana, desde que llegue aquí es la primera vez que hablo con ella- le comente_

* * *

_(Alice)_

_2 semanas más tarde…._

_Ya hacía casi un mes de la llegada de mi nueva familia, yo estaba muy contenta, aunque seguí viendo triste a Esme._

_Con Jasper cada vez nos acercábamos mas, él realmente me gustaba y creo que yo también le gustaba a él. _

_Ahora estábamos en la sala, sentados en los sillones viendo una peli, también estaban Emmett y Edward. _

_Y en eso llego Bella. _

_- ¿Qué tal? – saludo mientras se sentaba al lado de Edward. _

_- qué raro tu por aquí tan temprano hermanita – comenzó a molestar el grandulón_

_- es que hace mucho no paso la tarde con ustedes. – reconoció mi melliza_

_- vaya que hasta te das cuenta. – bromee _

_Pasamos toda la tarde los cinco juntos viendo películas y divirtiéndonos, Carlisle había telefoneado para avisar que iban a ir a cenar con Esme a un restaurante y que iban a llegar tarde así que no los esperemos despiertos. _

_Edward, Jasper y Bella se fueron en el volvo de Edward hasta una pizzería para traer pizza y de paso tenían que pasar por la heladería._

_Yo me quede junto a Emmett charlando de los chismes del instituto, y en eso escuchamos sonar el celular que Edward había dejado en el sillón, con mi hermano nos miramos y él tomo el teléfono y contesto. _

_- hola. – dijo dudoso, antes de poner en alta voz. _

_- tú no eres Edward. _

_-no, el salió y dejo olvidado su celular._

_- cuando vuelva, dígale que me llame con urgencia, soy Rosalie – dijo la chica por celular, y corto rápidamente_

_- que genio – comente. _

_- de mil demonios – acoto Emmett._

* * *

_(Jasper)_

_Habíamos ido con mi hermano e Isabella a comprar comida hecha y helado, fuimos y volvimos bastante rápido. En el camino íbamos en silencio, note como Isabella se limitaba a mirar por la ventanilla y como de vez cada tanto mi hermano la miraba por el espejo retrovisor. _

_Volvimos a la casa de los Cullen, y divise a Alice sentada en el sillón riendo a carcajadas, era tan hermosa, amaba su risa, verla feliz._

_- Edward, recibiste un llamado de tu hermana – anuncio Emmett a los gritos. – que la llames urgente. – mi hermano rápidamente dejo las pizzas en la mesita y dio el helado a Isabella, tomo su celular y subió velozmente las escaleras, yo lo seguí. _

_- Rose, soy Edward ocurrió alguna cosa – hablo rápidamente por su celular; para mi sorpresa él puso el alta voz y más sorprende aun escuchamos a Rosalie llorar, nosotros nos miramos confundidos, ella jamás mostraba debilidad frente a nadie y mucho menos llorar. _

_- hermanita tranquila por favor – mi hermano hablo con un tono tranquilizador – dime que paso_

_- ay Edward – sollozo ella – fue horrible, me quiero ir con ustedes, sácame de aquí cuanto antes – dijo para nuestro asombro. _

_- Félix, ese idiota me engaño con Gianna. ¿Puedes creer mi mejor amiga con mi novio? Me siento una idiota, quiero salir de acá por favor Ed. _

_Entendimos rápidamente la situación, las razones por las cuales mi gemela había decido quedarse en Los Ángeles la habían traicionada de la manera más ruin, y ella se sentía una verdadera estúpida. _

_Por supuesto que yo no estaba feliz por el momento que estaba pasando mi hermana, pero por lo que fuese que haya pasado ella había cambiado de idea, e iba a venirse a vivir con nosotros. _


	4. Cambio de Aire

4.

(Edward)

Habían pasado dos días de la llamada de mi hermana, llegaba hoy a la tarde, yo mismo iba a ir a buscarla al aeropuerto. Estaba muy emocionado de tener a mi hermana devuelta a mi lado, a pesar de que me pasaba todo el día hablando con ella por teléfono, no era lo mismo.

Ese día me levante entusiasmado, baje a desayunar y allí estaban todos ya.

Hoy no iba a ir al instituto, iba a decorar el cuarto de Rosalie como a ella le gustaba, su cuarto quedaba al lado del mío y de Emmett.

- Edward, ¿no venís? – me pregunto Emmett

- no, voy a quedarme arreglando la habitación de mi hermana. Aparte es viernes, no hay nada nuevo que ver. –

- con Emmett y Bella vamos a ir a la salida del colegio al shopping a comprarle un obsequio de bienvenida a Rose – hablo Alice como si estuviera familiarizada con mi hermana de toda la vida, ellas iban a llevarse bien, tenían mucho en común.

- hermano, yo voy a entrenar con Demetri, así que regreso por la tarde también. – me aviso Jazz.

- genial, voy a estar solo todo el día – dije tratando de sonar ofendido

-mejor para vos – me repuso Isabella. – Vas a poder decorar tranquilo.

Y así todos salieron hacia el instituto, yo termine de desayunar y me dirigí al que iba a ser el dormitorio de Rose, le iba a cambiar las cortinas, las sabanas, iba agregarle unos pufs, y muebles de los gustos de mi querida hermana.

Se me paso el día muy rápido, ya eran las 4 de la tarde en dos horas llegaba, así que me fui a duchar y salí rápidamente al aeropuerto.

Llegue casi sobre la hora, pero por suerte aun no llegaba el avión, faltaban unos minutos que se me hicieron eternos. Y por fin la vi, a los lejos; era imposible no reconocerla, caminando con aires de diva, y vestida a lo último de la moda, de seguro le iba a encantar el regalo de Alice.

-Edward- grito saltando hacia mí apenas me vio, la tome y gire por el aire dándole un fuerte abrazo, no quería soltarla más.

- Rose te extrañe demasiado – le dije en su oído, ya que todavía la tenia abrazada. – No vas a librarte más de mi – ella se rio, extrañaba su risa.

- no pienso librarme de ti hermanito.

Salimos del aeropuerto y subí todo su equipaje en mi auto, ella se sentó en el asiento de copiloto, prendió la radio y comenzó a cantar como lo hacía siempre, yo solo sonreía viendo la escena; en este último mes nada había cambiado, eso en cierta forma me reconfortaba.

Cuando llegáramos a la casa de seguro Esme ya tendría la comida servida, y ya todos llegaron. La verdad no me imaginaba como se llevarían Rose con Bella, en mi punto de vista eran muy opuestas, de seguro chocarían en casi todo, en cambio con Alice se llevarían bien, todos se llevaban bien con Alice.

- revélame tus pensamientos – Rose capto mi atención, siempre nos decíamos así cuando notábamos que el otro estaba muy concentrado en algo; ella y yo no teníamos secretos.

- me imaginaba como te ibas a llevar con Alice y con Isabella – le confesé

- y, ¿según tu como me llevaría? – me pregunto con una sonrisa de suficiencia.

- con Alice de maravilla – y le sonreí con la sonrisa que a ella más le gustaba. – y con Bella, ya veremos – le dije precavido, ella solo me miro confusa pero no dijo nada.

* * *

(Bella)

Como todos los días, desayunamos y fuimos hasta el instituto, hoy no iba a ver a Jacob en todo el día, ya que íbamos a ir con Alice y Emmett al shopping, porque mi hermanita quería comprarle un regalo de bienvenida a Rosalie.

En cuanto a Edward, mis sentimientos hacia él eran muy confusos. No entendía bien que me pasaba, cuando lo vi me tilde, y todavía me seguía pasando. Era perfecto, pero muy misterioso; yo casi nunca estaba en la casa, pero cuando estaba él no salía de su habitación, varias veces me tentaba ir y golpear su puerta, pero por suerte siempre me controlaba.

Almorzamos en un restaurante y fuimos a recorrer las tiendas en busca del regalo de Rosalie. Mi Edward iba a ir a recogerla al aeropuerto e iban a llegar justo para la cena que iba a preparar Esme. Estábamos todos muy ansiosos de conocerla, en especial mi hermana, estaba entusiasmada porque sabía que a Rose también le gustaba salir de compras.

- mira ese vestido, es perfecto – grito Alice, entrando corriendo a la tienda. Emmett me miro como pidiendo ayuda y yo solo sonreí y le tome la mano forzándolo a entrar.

-¿no es bien bonito el vestido que le compre? – nos pregunto Alice y yo asentí, la verdad era lindo pero muy sexy, yo jamás me pondría algo así.

- deberías haberle comprado algo neutral duende, todavía no conoces sus gustos – sugirió Emmett, que por extraña vez sonaba cuerdo.

- sé que va a encantarle, lo intuyo – sentencio Ali.

-como digas – le reste importancia.- debemos ir yendo, se nos va a hacer tarde – cualquier excusa era buena para sacar a mi hermana de allí. Ella me miro enfadada pero salimos sin que ella pusiera resistencia.

Llegamos a la casa poco después de las cinco, fui a darme un baño y alistarme para la cena, tenía que sumar puntos con mi padre que todavía seguía molesto por mi tardanza el día que llegaron Esme y sus hijos.

Estábamos en la sala viendo televisión con el grandulón de mi hermano, mientras mi hermana estaba hablando entretenidamente con Jasper, creo que le gusta pero no me ha dicho nada.

Esme y Carlisle estaban en la cocina, terminando de preparar todo.

En eso escuchamos el sonido de un auto. Después de un rato, sentimos que abrían la puerta y entraba mi Edward con muchas maletas, reí ante la situación y vi como Alice estaba feliz viendo tanto equipaje. Detrás de él y todas las valijas distingue una chica hermosa, perfecta de cabellos rubio ondulado que caía por toda su espalda en cascada, tenia ojos color azules, era esbelta con un cuerpo de infarto, parecía una modelo sacada de las revistas de moda. Enseguida note como mi hermano estaba viéndola embobado.

La chica corrió a los brazos de Jasper quien la tomo fuertemente elevándola del suelo, Edward estaba feliz viendo a su hermana, tenía una sonrisa que hasta entonces no le había visto, era hermosa.

Esme y mi padre se unieron a la sala ni bien los escucharon y la chica fue a abrazar a su madre. Edward dejo el equipaje en una esquina y se acerco hacia donde estábamos.

- Carlisle quiero presentarte a mi pequeña – dijo orgullosamente Esme con los ojos bañados en lágrimas. – Rosalie, él es Carlisle – dijo aun abrazando a su hija quien le tendió la mano a mi padre para saludarlo.

- es excelente que estés aquí con nosotros Rose – hablo m padre felizmente. – tu madre te ha echado mucho de menos

- y yo a ella – contesto abrazando aun mas a Esme.

- ahora quiero presentarte a los hijos de Carlisle – y Rose asintió levemente.

- ella es Alice Cullen, la más inquieta – dijo Esme presentando a mi hermana quien abrazo a Rosalie que se quedo mirándola con grata sorpresa.

- hola Rose, compre este obsequio de bienvenida para ti – y mi hermana le entrego el regalo, la chica lo abrió y por su cara creo que le gusto.

- gracias, me encanta – retribuyó Rose.

- ella es Bella, la mas "nunca está en casa" – todos reímos ante la presentación de Esme para conmigo – es la más inteligente y aplicada.- yo sonreí y la salude con un beso en la mejilla.

- y él – dijo señalando a mi hermano gigante – es Emmett, el mas fortachón del pueblo – nuevamente reímos ante el comentario, pero mi hermano seguía con cara de bobo sonriendo a Rosalie, se acerco a ella, tomo su mano y se la beso. Todos quedamos boquiabiertos por su actitud, muy extraña en él. La chica se sonrojo.

- que caballeroso – apuntó tímidamente. Note como Edward estaba con cara de pocos amigos, por un momento creí que iba a destripar a mi hermano, pero no lo hizo.

* * *

(Edward)

No podía creer lo que veía, Emmett coqueteando abiertamente con MI hermana, MI pequeña, MI Rosalie, y ella sonrojándose y respondiéndole el coqueteo como si nada, ya iba a escucharme cuando estuviéramos solos.

- ya que todos nos presentamos, podemos ir pasando a la cocina que la comida ya está servida. – anuncio Carlisle. Yo tome a Rose por la cintura y nos dirigimos a la mesa para comer.

- estamos todos muy contentos que estés aquí Rosalie – le dijo Carlisle, mi hermana solo le sonrió, yo sabía que a ella le molestaba estar ahí, con gente que no conocía.

- prepare tu comida preferida hija – indico mi madre mientras nos servía. Nuevamente Rose volvió a sonreír sin contestar.

- ¿viajaste cómoda? – le pregunto Bella, cosa que me pareció muy extraño, de seguro le quería sacar algún tema de conversación.

- si – contesto secamente.

- ¿Cómo estaba Charles? – consulto tratando de sonar precavida Esme, pero en ese instante vi como se le transformaba la cara a Rose

- Como quieres que este – repuso – de la noche a la mañana se quedo viviendo solo y sin familia. –agrego con tonos hostil.

- Rose, por favor – Jasper estaba muy nervioso. Ella solo lo miro fríamente.

- ¿Vas a comenzar el lunes el instituto con nosotros Rosalie? – cambio rápidamente de tema Alice, sonando entusiasta, casi sin notar lo tenso que estaba el ambiente.

- Claro – mi hermana cambio de actitud y hablo más relajada y con una sonrisa a Alice – debo cuidar a mis hermanos – menciono mirándonos a jazz y a mí de reojo.

- ¿y pensas hacer alguna actividad extraescolar? – continuo hablando Ali.

- compras – contesto Rose con una sonrisa y bebiendo un sorbo de agua. La duende se levanto de la silla y comenzó a dar brinquitos de alegría, lo que hizo que todos empezaran a reír.

La cena paso más relajada después del desagradable episodio entre mi madre y mi hermana. Rose hablaba de lo más entretenida con Alice, cuando alguien más le hablaba sonaba cortante. Al parecer solo Alice le caía bien, cuando terminamos de comer, nos dirigimos a los sillones a comer helado.

* * *

(**Esme**)

**TENIA A MI HIJA DE NUEVO CONMIGO, ME APENABA QUE ME TRATARA DISTANTE Y ME CONTESTARA MAL PERO LA ENTENDIA.**

**NO DEBIA SER FACIL PARA ELLA TODA ESTA NUEVA SITUACION, CONOCER A CARLISLE, Y SUS HIJOS. **

**INCLUSO LE CONTESTABA MAL A BELLA, CON LO DULCE QUE ERA ESA MUCHACHA. Y A SU HERMANO GEMELO DIRECTAMENTE LO IGNORABA, ALGO LE MOLESTABA. **

**SOLO HABLABA ANIMADAMENTE CON ALICE Y EDWARD. **

**EMMETT SE MANTENIA A UN MARGEN, MIRABA MUCHO A ROSALIE PERO NO HABLABA NI DECIA NADA. **

**TERMINAMOS DE CENAR Y LOS CHICOS FUERON A LOS SILLONES A VER TELE Y COMER HELADO. **

**YO ME QUEDE CON CARLISLE LIMPIANDO LA COCINA, REALMENTE ERA UN HOMBRE MARAVILLOSO Y MUY PACIENTE. **

**ESTABAMOS HACIENDO PLANES PARA CASARNOS OFIALMENTE EN DOS MESES.**


	5. Cambio de Palabras

5.

(EMMETT)

DESDE QUE LLEGO ROSALIE NO PUDE DEJAR DE MIRARLA, ERA LA MUJER MÁS PERFECTA QUE HABIA VISTO EN MI VIDA, Y ESTOY SEGURO QUE ES LA MUJER MÁS HERMOSA QUE VERE EN TODA MI VIDA, PARECIA UN ANGEL CAIDO DEL CIELO PARA MÍ.

CUANDO TERMINAMOS DE CENAR NOS DIRIGIMOS A LA SALA DE ESTAR A VER ALGUNAS PELICULAS Y TOMAR HELADO, QUE HABIAMOS COMPRADO CON MIS HERMANAS EN EL CAMINO DE REGRESO DEL SHOPPING.

MI DIOSA Y ALICE HABLABAN DE LO MAS ENTRETENIDAS. NOTE QUE BELLA ESTABA INCOMODA PORQUE NO LOGRABA INTEGRARSE, ROSALIE LE RESPONDIA SIEMPRE DISTANTE, Y AHÍ ME DI CUENTA QUE YO TODAVIA NO LE HABIA HABLADO Y NO SABIA COMO IBA A HABLARME.

- ¿QUE FUE LO QUE HIZO QUE CAMBIARAS DE OPINIÓN RESPECTO A VENIR A ACA ROSE? – PREGUNTE TRATANDO DE SACAR ALGUN TEMA DE CONVERSACION.

ELLA SE QUEDO UN RATO OBSERVANDOME ME PONIA UN TANTO NERVIOSO, LUEGO SE LE DIBUJO UNA SONRISA EN LA CARA. – MIS HERMANOS – RESPONDIO SIMPLEMENTE, NO SONABA NI CORTANTE COMO A BELLA, NI ENTUSIASTA COMO LE CONTESTABA A ALI. – LOS EXTRAÑABA DEMASIADO COMO PARA SEGUIR SOPORTANDOLO. – AGREGO.

- YO TAMPOCO ME IMAGINO SIN LA SABIONDA DE BELLA NI LA INSOPORTABLE DE ALI – DIJE SONRIENDOLE Y MOSTRANDOLE MIS HOYUELOS, SABIA QUE ESO LE ENCANTABA A LAS CHICAS DE MI.

- ESTOY UN POCO CANSADA POR EL VIAJE. Y EL CAMBIO – MENCIONO ROSE MIRANDO A EDWARD Y JASPER. – QUISIERA IR A DORMIR.

- BIEN, TU HABITACION QUEDA AL LADO DE LA MIA Y DE LA DE EMMETT – ELLA SE SONROJO, ¿POR MI? – VEN, TE ACOMPAÑOS – Y ASÍ SE RETIRARON EDWARD Y JASPER ACOMPAÑANDO A SU HERMANA A SU NUEVO DORMITORIO.

- GRANDULON LIMPIATE LA BABA ¿SI? VAS A TERMINAR CONVIERTIENDO LA SALA EN UN LAGO – ME MOLESTO BELLA.

-ISABELLA, ESA ERES TU CADA VEZ QUE VEZ A EDWARD. – LE RETRUQUE, ELLA SE SONROJO COMO UN TOMATE Y ME HECHO UNA MIRADA ASESINA MIENTRAS ALICE SE REIA DE AMBOS DOS. – CALLATE HERMANITA QUE NO TE CONVIENE QUE HABLE DE TUS MIRADAS CON JASPER – ELLA ENMUDECIO DE REPENTE.

-AL PARECER A LOS HERMANOS CULLEN LOS IMPACTARON LOS HERMANOS EVENSON. – DIJO BELLA FINGIENDO MOLESTIA.

- PARECIERA HERMANITA – HUBO UNA PAUSA DE SILENCIO.

- YO NO LE CAIGO BIEN A TU ENAMORADA EMMETT.

- PUES YO SI, SEGURO A VOS NO TE QUIERE PORQUE TE VESTIS MAL – RESPONDIO ALICE CRUZANDO LOS BRAZOS TRATANDO DE PARECER OFENDIDA POR ATACAR A SU NUEVA AMIGA.

- ENTONCES ES UNA PREJUICIOSA. – LA RETO BELLA

- NO CALUMNIES A MI DIOSA ISABELLA MARIE. – GRITE ENOJADO. Y AMBAS ME MIRARON SORPRENDIDAS Y CONFUSAS.

NI YO ME RECONOCIA DEFENDIENDO A ALGUIEN QUE RECIEN CONOCIA, ELLAS SE MIRARON ENTRE SI Y LUEGO ALICE PUSO CARA COMO SI SE HUBIESE ACORDADO DE ALGO.

- BELLA RECORDE ALGO QUE TENGO QUE CONTARTE

- CLARO, YO ESTOY PINTADO AL OLEO – ME HICE EL OFENDIDO – IGNOREMOS A EMMETT – LA ENANA ME SACO LA LENGUA EN FORMA DE REPROCHE.

- ES ALGO QUE SEGURO LE IMPORTA A BELLA, NO A TI; PERO PUEDES ESCUCHAR – DIJO CON LOS OJOS CERRADOS Y PONIENDO CARA DE SUPERIORIDAD LA DUENDE.

- YA DEJEN DE VUELTAS Y CONTAME ALICE – LA APURO BELLA

- ANTES DE LA LLEGADA DE ROSE ESCUCHE UNA CONVERSACION DE EDWARD POR EL CELULAR. – ASÍ QUE ESTO ERA UN CHUSMERIO DE FALDAS – LE HABLABA DE MI AMOR Y MUY DULCE, COMO JAMAS LO ESCUCHE. DE SEGURO TENIA ALGUNA NOVIA EN LOS ÁNGELES – NOTE COMO LA CARA DE BELLA CASI CAI AL PISO DEL ASOMBRO.

- NO… NO COMPRENDO… QUE TIENE QUE VER CONMIGO ESO – TITUBEO BELLA ANTES DE PODER ARTICULAR TODAS LAS PALABRAS.

- NO TE HAGAS LA BOBA CON NOSOTROS ISABELLA – REPROCHO SU MELLIZA – SABEMOS QUE ESTAS QUE MUERES POR EDWARD Y NO QUIERES ACEPTARLO. APARTE SE TE NOTA A LEGUAS QUE LO QUE TE ACABO DE DECIR TE AFECTO MUCHO.

- LO QUE DIGAS ALICE – LA IGNORO POR COMPLETO BELLS Y SALIO EN DIRECCION A SU HABITACION.

* * *

(Rosalie)

TERMINAMOS DE CENAR Y NOS DIRIGIMOS A LA SALA A COMER HELADO, LA CENA PASO BASTANTE TENSA, ME CHOCABA VER A MI MADRE CON OTRO HOMBRE, Y MI GEMELO LO MAS TRANQUILO, ESTE MES QUE ESTUVE LEJOS JAMAS ME LLAMO. LA UNICA QUE ME CAÍA BIEN ERA ALICE, ERA MUY DIVERTIDA Y ENERGICA, ERA IMPOSIBLE NO QUERERLA, HACE APENAS UNA HORA Y MEDIA LA CONOZCO Y PARECIERA QUE LA CONOCIERA DE TODA LA VIDA.

ESTABAMOS VIENDO TELE, COMIENDO HELADO Y CHARLANDO DE LO MAS ENTRETENIDA CON MI NUEVA AMIGA, DE REOJO NOTE COMO SU HERMANO ME OBSERVABA, IGUAL YO ESTABA MUY ACOSTUMBRADO DE QUE LOS HOMBRES ME MIRARAN.

- ¿QUE FUE LO QUE HIZO QUE CAMBIARAS DE OPINIÓN RESPECTO A VENIR A ACA ROSE? –ME PREGUNTO TOMANDOME POR SORPRESA EMMET.

ME QUEDE OBSERVANDOLO CONFUNDIDA POR SU REPENTINA PREGUNTA, EN REALIDAD NO SABIA QUE RESPONDERLE ERA OBVIO QUE NO IBA A CONTARLE A NADIE LA VERDADERA RAZON POR LA QUE ME MUDE DE LOS ÁNGELES, LUEGO SE ME OCURRIO DECIRLE LA SEGUNDA RAZON Y SE ME DIBUJO UNA SONRISA EN LA CARA. – MIS HERMANOS – RESPONDI SIMPLEMENTE. – LOS EXTRAÑABA DEMASIADO COMO PARA SEGUIR SOPORTANDOLO. – AGREGUE PARA NO SONAR TAN FRIA.

- YO TAMPOCO ME IMAGINO SIN LA SABIONDA DE BELLA NI LA INSOPORTABLE DE ALI – ME COMENTO SONRIENDO, SE LE MARCARON SUS HOYUELOS, ERA REALMENTE MUY LINDO.

- ESTOY UN POCO CANSADA POR EL VIAJE. Y EL CAMBIO – DIJE MIRANDO A EDWARD Y JASPER. – QUISIERA IR A DORMIR.

- BIEN, TU HABITACION QUEDA AL LADO DE LA MIA Y DE LA DE EMMETT – NO PUDE EVITAR SONROJARME ANTE LA MECION DE EDWARD, ASÍ QUE MI CUARTO QUEDABA AL LADO DEL DE EMMETT, YO ERA ROSALIE EVENSON QUE HACIA SONROJANDOME POR UN MUCHACHO – VEN, TE ACOMPAÑOS – AGREGO ED, Y NOS FUIMOS JUNTO A JASPER HASTA MI NUEVA HABITACION.

- ESTA ES – ANUNCIO MI HERMANO CUANDO ENTRAMOS – YO MISMO LA DECORE ESTA TARDE – ME SONRIO – ESPERO TE GUSTE.

- OH, CLARO QUE SI HERMANITO – LE DEVOLVI LA SONRISA Y ME ARROJE A SUS BRAZOS.

EL DORMITORIO ERA REALMENTE ESTUPENDO, BEIGE, BIEN LUMINOSO, CON LAS CORTINAS DE GASA EN BLANCO, MI CAMA GIGANTE CON ACOLCHADO BLANCO. UN PEQUEÑO ESCRITORIO EN DONDE ESTABA LA PC. NOTE QUE LA PINTURA ESTABA FRESCA, DE SEGURO MI HERMANO SE PASO TODO EL DIA ACOMODANDO TODO PARA MI.

- ME ENCANTA – RECONOCI – DE ENSERIO, ES PERFECTA – SONREISINCERAMENTE

- SABIA QUE TE IBA A GUSTAR. BUENO VOY A DEJAR QUE TE ACOMODES, TE VEO MAÑANA EN EL DESAYUNO – SE ACERCO A MI Y ME DIO UN TIERNO BESO EN LA FRENTE, COMO HACIA SIEMPRE Y SALIO HACIA SU CUARTO.

JASPER TODAVIA PERMANECIA MUDO PARADO EN UN RINCON DE MI NUEVA HABITACION, TENIAMOS UNA CHARLA PENDIENTE.

- MAS DE UN MES PASO JASPER – COMENCE A REPROCHARLE – MAS DE UN MES. Y JAMAS ME LLAMASTE, AL PARECER ESTABAS MUY ENTRETENIDO EN TU NUEVA VIDA GENIAL ¿NO? Y NO TENIAS TIEMPO PARA NADA DEL PASADO, Y COMO YO DECIDI QUEDARME CON CHARLES ERA PASADO.

- DETENTE ROSALIE – ME MIRABA DOLIDO – NO TENGO COMO EXCUSARME POR NO LLAMARTE, ESTABA DISTRAIDO HERMANA, Y DE ENSERIO LO LAMENTO; POR DESPISTADO NO TE LLAMABA

- PORQUE TE ENTRETENIAS EN OTRAS COSAS – AGREGUE MOLESTA –NO TE HICISTE NI UN MINUTO PARA MANDARME UN MSJ DICIENDO QUE HABIAS LLEGADO BIEN, PARA PREGUNTARME COMO ESTABA YO. JASPER DE ENSERIO NO QUIERO SEGUIR HABLANDO CONTIGO, VETE DE MI CUARTO Y TRATA DE NO CRUZARTE EN MI VIDA COMO LO HICISTE HASTA AHORA

- DE ENSERIO ESTOY APENADO ROSE, ERES MI HERMANA MI GEMELA Y TE ADORO. NO QUIERO ESTAR PELEADO CONTIGO; Y TE CONOZCO TU NO ESTAS ENOJADA CONMIGO PORQUE NO TE LLAME, ESTAS ENFADADA PORQUE DECIDI SEGUIR A MAMÁ SIN TITUBEAR

- VETE JASPER, VETE YA – LE GRITE ENFURECIDA, CON LAS LAGRIMAS APUNTO DE SALIR.

ÉL SALIO DE MI HABITACION, NOTE QUE SE FUE LLORANDO. AMBOS NOS LASTIMAMOS MUCHO, Y NECESITABAMOS TIEMPO PARA SANAR.

ME SENTE EN MI CAMA Y LLORE SIN CONSUELO, LENTAMENTE FUI QUEDANDOME DORMIDA ENTRE MEDIO DE TANTO LLANTO.

AL OTRO DIA ME DESPERTE VIENDO A EDWARD PARADO CERCA DE LA PUERTA, SIEMPRE QUE ME DESPERTABA VEIA A EDWARD EN MI HABITACION OBSERVANDOME DORMIR, EN TODO ESTE TIEMPO LO EXTRAÑE MUCHISIMO; ÉL Y YO ERAMOS COMO UNA SOLA PERSONA, PERO ERAMOS MUY DIFERENTES A LA VEZ.

- EXTRAÑABA VERTE A LA MAÑANA – DIJE LEVANTANDOME DESPACIO.

- EXTRAÑABA VERTE DORMIR HERMANA – AÑADO SONRIENTE. – ESTUVISTE LLORANDO – ERA UNA AFIRMACION - ¿QUE OCURRIO ANOCHE CON JAZZ?

- TENIAMOS UNOS ASUNTOS DE GEMELOS QUE RESOLVER, PERO NO PUDIMOS – EDWARD FRRUNCIO EL CEÑO, ERA MUY CELOSO INCLUSO CON JASPER QUE ERA NUESTRO HERMANO, ÉL NO TOLERABA QUE HAYA SECRETOS ENTRE NOSOTROS Y MAS SI JASPER LO SABIA Y ÉL NO.

- DE ACUERDO – SE PRESIONO EL TABIQUE COMO HACIA SIEMPRE QUE ALGO NO LE SALIA BIEN O NO OBTENIA LO QUE QUERIA – PERO EN ALGUN MOMENTO VAS A DECIRME QUE PASO.

- BAJEMOS A DESAYUNAR, TENGO HAMBRE – CAMBIE DE TEMA, Y LE TOME RAPIDAMENTE DE LA MANO PARA BAJAR LAS ESCALERAS.

CUANDO BAJAMOS ALICE, CARLISLE Y ESME ESTABAN DESAYUNANDO, MAMÁ NOS VIO A EDWARD Y A MI Y SE LEVANTO A SALUDARNOS CON UN ABRAZO, EL CUAL YO CORTE FRIAMENTE, ELLA ME MIRO CON TRISTEZA Y SE FUE A SERVIRNOS EL DESAYUNO.

- BUENOS DIAS – SALUDO SIMPATICAMENTE CARLISLE, YO ASENTI Y LE SONREI. ME ACERCE A SALUDAR A ALICE, QUIEN ME ABRAZO Y PREGUNTO COMO ESTABA.

- GRACIAS MA – DIJO EDWARD CUANDO ESME LE SIRVIO CAFÉ Y LE TRAJO SUS MEDIALUNAS.

- DE NADA MI AMOR – SONRIO ELLA.

- ESTABA PENSANDO EN IR DE COMPRAS A LA TARDE ROSE – ME INVITO ALI – SERIA DIVERTIDO

- ME ENCANTARIA IR – LE RESPONDÍ SONRIENTE.

- HOLA – DIJO ISABELLA ENTRANDO TIMIDAMENTE.

- HOLA – RESPONDIMOS TODOS AL UNISONO. ATRÁS DE ELLA ENTRABA EMMETT. NOTE COMO ME MIRABA, YO LE SONREI.

- ¿A DONDE TE ENCANTARIA IR? – ME PREGUNTO EMMETT DIVERTIDO

- AL SHOPPING – RESPONDÍ CORDIALMENTE EN EL MISMO TONO DIVERTIDO QUE ÉL USO – VAMOS A IR ESTA TARDE CON ALI.

- QUE BUENO – HABLO ISABELLA COMO ESPERANDO QUE LA INVITEMOS, POR ALGUNA RAZON ELLA NO ME CAÍA MUY BIEN

- NO VAMOS A DECIRTE QUE VENGAS CON NOSOTRAS PORQUE SABEMOS QUE NO TE GUSTA, ASÍ QUE YA NO VOY A EXIGIRTE QUE VENGAS CONMIGO BELLA – ALI SE DIRIGIO A SU HERMANA QUIEN LA MIRO CON UN POCO DE DECEPCION.

- A LA NOCHE PODEMOS IR TODOS A BAILAR – PROPUSO EMMETT, ESE CHICO SI QUE SABIA CAMBIAR RAPIDO DE TEMA CUANDO LAS COSAS SE PONIAN TENSAS.

- ESO SERIA FANTASTICO.- ESTUVE DE ACUERDO, MIRE A EDWARD QUIEN ME SONRIO EN MUESTRA DE QUE TAMBIÉN IRIA.

- VA A SER UN DIVERTIDO DIA – EXCLAMO ALI.

- ¿PUEDO INVITAR A JACOB? – PREGUNTO ISABELLA A SU HERMANO QUIEN LA MIRO CON REPROCHE NEGANDO CON LA CABEZA.

- AY BELLA, BELLA. SIEMPRE LO MISMO CON VOS – HABLO PARECIENDO SU PADRE – DE ACUERDO LLEVA AL PERRITO CON VOS – TODOS REIMOS ANTE SU COMENTARIO.


	6. Cambio de Guardarropas

6.

(Jasper)

_Me desperté muy sobresaltado en la mañana, no me gusto la discusión con mi gemela, pero sabía que ella tenía razón, desde que llegamos acá con mamá y Edward no tuve la sensatez de llamarla para saber cómo estaba, no sé cómo se me paso el llamarla, todo este tiempo estuve muy entretenido jugando futbol con Emmett, teniendo largas charlas con Alice, me sentía bien con los Cullen, ya eran como mis hermanos. Pero aun así no es excusa para haberme olvidado de MI gemela, quería arreglar las cosas con ella, pero sabía que tenía que dejar pasar un poco el tiempo antes de volver a hablar con Rosalie. _

_Llegue a la cocina y ya estaban todos desayunando, vi a mis hermanos y cuando Rose me vio se levanto automáticamente. _

_- disculpen pero voy a darme una ducha – anuncio antes de irse. _

_- Jazz, Rose y Alice van a salir de compras, ¿Qué te parece si nos vamos a entrenar, puedo decirles a los muchachos que vayan? – me propuso Emmett, yo asentí con la cabeza y me serví café. _

_- Jazzy, Jazz… ¡Jasper!- me llamo Alice, no había notado que todos se habían ido, y solo quedábamos nosotros dos. _

_- lo siento Alice, estaba distraído – me disculpe por no prestarle atención. _

_- lo note, estas desatento desde que te levantaste ¿Qué te pasa Jazz? – me pregunto Alice con temple _

_- anoche tuve una discusión con Rose, pero no quiero hablar de ello. – Dije – ya se va a solucionar._

_- de acuerdo, sabes que si me necesitas estoy para ti Jazzy – me dijo acariciando mi cabello. _

_Cuando terminamos de almorzar salimos con Emmett, íbamos a entrenar toda la tarde, eso iba a hacer que por lo menos me distrajera por un rato de mi pelea con mi gemela. _

_- ¿están todos? – pregunto Emmett apenas llegamos al campo de juego. _

_- casi todos – respondió Félix. – Demetri y Alec no vinieron porque no logramos comunicarnos con ellos. _

_- bien, no importa. Son solo dos menos. En 5 minutos comenzamos – anuncio Emmett, yéndose a los vestidores a preparar, yo salude a los chicos y seguí a Emmett a los vestidores._

* * *

_(Alice) _

_Jasper estaba muy raro, estaba como ido. Me dijo que era porque tuvo una discusión con su hermana, no me gustaba verlo así. Iba a aprovechar que hoy salía de compras con Rosalie para hablar con ella. _

_Terminamos de almorzar y Edward nos llevo en su volvo hasta el centro comercial, nos dejo allí y se volvió a la casa, no sin antes decirnos que cuando terminemos con las compras le avisemos para que venga a buscarnos. Se notaba que era tan buen hermano, adoraba a su hermana y la cuidaba mucho. _

_- wow, es más grande de lo que creí – opino Rosalie _

_- no es tan grande como los que hay en Los Ángeles, pero tampoco es tan chico – le comente. _

_Después de salir de la primera tienda, decidí indagar a Rose respecto a Jasper. _

_- oye Rose, no quiero parecer metida pero hoy estuve hablando con Jazz y no lo note bien, me comento que discutieron y él se percibía perturbado por ello. _

_- Alice, no quiero hablar de eso. – me corto el tema – es un problema de gemelos, es algo entre él y yo, solo nosotros podemos resolverlo – lo dijo en un tono muy descortés, así que decidí seguir de compras; tal vez tenía razón y no debía meterme, al fin y al cabo no era quien. _

_Recorrimos todas las tiendas, y compramos muchas cosas. En eso nos cruzamos con Demetri y Alec, que se acercaron a saludarnos. _

_- hola chicas – saludo Alec amablemente. _

_- hola Alec, Demetri –respondí en el mismo tono cordial. Note como Demetri miraba de arriba abajo a Rosalie. _

_- hola Alice – hablo por primera vez Demetri sin dejar de ver a Rose. – Soy Demetri y ¿tú eres? – le dijo a mi nueva hermana extendiéndole la mano. _

_- Rosalie – respondió con una sonrisa y su habitual tono de superioridad, le extendió su mano para que Demetri se la estrechara, pero él le beso los nudillos como todo un caballero. _

_- es la gemela de Jasper – les comente – ayer se vino a vivir con nosotros. _

_- entonces vas a comenzar el instituto el lunes – era una afirmación de Alec. _

_- exacto, el lunes comenzare. _

_- eso es genial – Demetri seguía emboba con Rose. – Va a ser estupendo tener una compañera tan hermosa como lo eres tu Rosalie – hizo que ella se sonrojara por primera vez. _

_- ¿y ya terminaron las compras? – pregunto Alec viéndonos repletas de bolsas. _

_- si – sonreí – estábamos por llamar al hermano de Rose para que venga a buscarnos _

_- oh no – exclamó Demetri – déjame que las lleve. No tengo ningún problema en hacerlo. _

_- no queremos ser una molestia – hablo Rosalie _

_- claro que no. Sería un placer. _

_Una hora después nos encontrábamos en casa. En todo el camino Demetri mantuvo su vista entre la carreta y Rosalie, se notaba que le había gustado y mucho. Yo iba sentada en el asiento trasero junto a Alec, nos reíamos ante la situación y hacíamos comentarios por lo bajo para que ni Demetri ni Rosalie nos escucharan. _

_- fue un placer conocerte Rosalie – dijo Demetri antes de abrirle la puerta para que baje. –Espero volver a verte el lunes.- ella sonrió y se dirigió a la casa para entrar, yo salude a los chicos y les di las gracias por alcanzarnos y seguí a Rose. _

_Cuando entramos a la sala, divisamos a Bella y Edward sentados en los sillones, se notaba que el ambiente estaba tenso y que había pasado algo. _

_- ¿Cómo llegaron? – pregunto un Edward sorprendido. - ¿Por qué no me llamaron como les dije? _

_- nos cruzamos con unos amigos de Emmett y ellos se ofrecieron a traernos – le explique – y acá estamos – sonreí. _

_- ven, vamos quiero mostrarte lo que compre, traje regalos para ti también – le dijo Rose tomándole la mano a su hermano para que la siguiera hasta su cuarto. _

_- ¿y bien, que ocurrió entre ustedes? – inquirí a mi hermana, quien me miraba confundida. _

_- ¿entre nosotros? – Reformulo la pregunta Bella- si te refieres a Edward y a mí, nada. – era una pésima mentirosa. – no pongas esa cara Ali, de enserio. Ni nos hablamos. _

_- ¿entonces? –la presione. _

_- discutí con Jacob, pero no quiero hablar. _

_-ok, nadie quiere hablar conmigo de nada – respondí molesta, recordando las palabras de Jazz y Rose. _

_- Ali, Alice – me llamaba Bella mientras yo subía mis bolsas por las escaleras._

* * *

**(ESME) **

**COMO LOS CHICOS IBAN A PASAR LA TARDE DEL SÁBADO EN SUS COSAS, CON CARLISLE DECIDIMOS IR A SEATTLE PARA VER COSAS PARA NUESTRA BODA. **

**ESTABA TAN ENTUSIASMADA, LA SEMANA PRÓXIMA SALÍA EL DIVORCIO CON CHARLES, ASÍ QUE IBA A VIAJAR A LOS ÁNGELES PARA FIRMAR Y LUEGO ME VOLVÍA, LE HABÍA PEDIDO A CARLISLE QUE ME ACOMPAÑARA, NO TENÍA FUERZAS PARA VOLVER A VER AL PADRE DE MIS HIJOS SOLA, NECESITABA A MI AMADO CONMIGO. **

**TODAVÍA NECESITABA HABLAR CON MI HIJA, PERO NO ENCONTRABA UN MOMENTO PARA HACERLOS. ROSALIE SOLO LE HABLABA A EDWARD Y ALICE, NI SIQUIERA A JASPER SALUDABA, LO IGNORABA COMPLETAMENTE; DEBÍAN ESTAR PELEADOS POR ALGUNA CAUSA. PERO SABÍA QUE NO DEBÍA INTERFERIR EN SUS ASUNTOS.**

**DESDE PEQUEÑO SI LES OCURRÍA ALGO, DECÍAN QUE ERAN COSAS DE GEMELOS, QUE ELLOS SOLO PODÍAN SOLUCIONAR. A LO LARGO DEL TIEMPO ME ACOSTUMBRE A ESO, PERO IGUALMENTE ME DOLÍA VER A MIS HIJOS PELEADOS ENTRE SÍ. **


	7. Cambio de Besos

7.

(Bella)

Mis hermanos se habían ido a hacer sus cosas, papá salió con Esme a ver algunas cosas para la boda y yo me había quedado en casa sola, aunque seguramente pronto volvía Edward de dejar a Ali y Rosalie del centro comercial.

Yo quería evitarlo a como dé lugar, no soportaba estar cerca de él y no controlar o por lo menos saber y entender mis sentimientos hacia él.

Le envié un mensaje a Jacob para que vaya a buscarme, iba a pasar la tarde entera con él como hacia siempre.

- tardaste bastante. – dije saliendo de casa y subiéndome a su moto.

- lo siento, es que no tenía pensado verte hoy y no estaba listo cuando llamaste – respondió a lo cual yo lo mire mal.

- así que no me tenias en tus planes hoy – reafirme. – okey. Ahora si me tienes – sonreímos.

-siempre te tengo – dijo dándome un beso – ¿sabes porque? – volvió a tomar aire para volver a besarme – porque eres mía. –y así me dio un tercer beso más intenso que los anteriores.

Cuando Jacob me dijo que era de él, cuando me beso, por algún motivo no sentí lo mismo que me hacía sentir algo. Dentro de mí sentía como si algo se apago, aunque me seguía encantando estar con Jake, pero lo veía como mi mejor amigo más que como mi novio.

Ahora estábamos en La Push, la playa de la reserva de la tribu de Jake; estábamos todo, incluso Billy, quien nos estaba relatando historias como lo hacía siempre. Yo estaba sentada sobre mi novio quien me tenia abrazada, antes me sentía tan bien en sus brazos, y ahora estaba incomoda.

- ¿quieres darte una vuelta lejos de estos locos? – me susurro Jake al oído. Yo asentí y nos levantamos y fuimos caminando por la orilla tomados de la mano.

No note cuanto habíamos caminado pero al parecer bastante ya no vislumbraba a ninguno de los amigos de Jacob.

De repente él me giro para ponerme de frente ante él.

- te amo Bella – expuso besándome con pasión. Yo no podía responderle el te amo como siempre. Definitivamente algo había cambiado, pero yo no podía hacerle esto a Jake, lo quería y lo necesitaba ni pensaba en terminar esto tan lindo que teníamos.

Me deje llevar por el beso, y sin darme cuenta ya estaba recostada en la arena con Jacob encima, en eso imagine que era Edward, intente sacudir la cabeza para sacarlo de mi pensamiento. Ni siquiera entendía porque lo imaginaba a él.

- te amo – dije entre suspiros y cada beso entrecortado – te amo Edward.

El beso se cortó de repente, entonces abrí los ojos y vi a Jacob viéndome furioso.

-¿Qué ocurre? –pregunte confusa

- ¿Qué qué ocurre? – repregunto molesto levantándose de golpe, mientras yo quede sentada en la arena.

- Jacob – replique observándolo aun sin entender

- me llamaste Edward – grito echando todo su furia. - ¿Qué te pasa a vos con ese? - oh por dios, no puedo creer que haya llamado Edward a Jake, mi subconsciente me traiciono. – dijiste te amo Edward mientras nos besábamos, pensabas en él estando conmigo. – negué con la cabeza aun confundida

- no Jacob, juro que no pensaba en él no sé cómo me salió su nombre. – intente justificarme en vano, sabía que Jake no iba a creerme, se fue caminando a pasos rápidos.

Me fui caminando lentamente hasta mi casa, quedaba bastante lejos pero me hacia bien una larga caminata para distraer y reacomodar mis pensamientos.

Entre a casa y vi a Edward sentado en la sala principal viendo televisión, me acerque hasta ahí y me senté en el otro sillón libre que quedaba.

Estuvimos casi una hora en silencio, hasta que él decidió cortar el silencio.

- voy por algo para beber, ¿quieres algo? – me ofreció.

- no gracias – respondí tímidamente, y Edward se dirigió a la cocina, volvió en menos de un minuto.

- llegaste rara, y no escuche la moto de tu novio – indico como sacando conclusiones.

- peleamos y me volví caminando. – le explique sin dar detalles.

- ¿puedo saber el motivo de la pelea?

- eso sería meterte en mi vida, es algo privado – le dije y él se rio, con esa risa áspera que tanto me gustaba, estando cerca de él no podía controlar nada.

- lo llame Edward- grite molesta ante sus risas perfectas que me hacían temblar. Él detuvo la risa y me miro desconcertado. – lo que oíste, peleamos porque le dije tu nombre. – le confesé

- ¿haciendo que le dijiste mi nombre? – pregunto con su hermosa risa retorcida, ya me estaba arrepintiendo de la confesión

- no te hagas ilusiones, no sé cómo pude confundir los nombres – le respondí fríamente.

Él se acercaba cada vez más a mí, hasta quedar semiarrodillado ante mí, yo solo seguía quieta en el sillón.

- claro que sabes cómo pudiste confundir los nombres.

- Alice me conto que tienes novia – cambie rápidamente de tema – cuéntame de ella.

- ¿celosa? – pregunto levantando una ceja.

- ¿Cómo pude confundir los nombres según tu? – le retruque, ya que no quería hablar de su amada. Se acerco más aun y me beso, fue tan pasional, que rápidamente enrede mis manos en su cabello cobrizo para intensificarlo más si es que era posible, jamás sentí con Jake lo que estaba sintiendo con el beso de Edward. El se separo bruscamente de mí con una sonrisa de satisfacción. – Pues así – dijo solamente apartándose de mí.

Lo comprendí rápidamente, Edward se había percatado de mis sentimientos hacia él y se había dado cuenta que mi pelea con Jacob era por él. Extrañamente Edward entendía más mis emociones que lo que las entendía yo.

* * *

(Edward)

Había besado a Bella y ella se había dejado sin chistar, y no solo eso sí no que además me confesó que se peleo con Jacob por mí, se le escapo mi nombre. Ella me había gustado a penas la vi, cuando Carlisle me la presento, pero ella estaba de novia por eso no quise hacerme ilusiones. Pero ahora sabía que yo también le gustaba a Bella, sin embargo debo ir tranquilo, todavía ese Jacob sigue con ella.

Después del beso nos quedamos en silencio ambos, de repente Alice y Rosalie entraron por la puerta, y recordé que yo tenía que ir a buscarlas pero no me avisaron nada.

- ¿Cómo llegaron? – pregunte sorprendido de su llegada. - ¿Por qué no me llamaron como les dije?

- nos cruzamos con unos amigos de Emmett y ellos se ofrecieron a traernos – explico Alice – y acá estamos – sonrió.

- ven, vamos quiero mostrarte lo que compre, traje regalos para ti también – me dijo Rose tomándome de la mano y prácticamente arrastrándome hacia su habitación.

- ¿y bien? – inquirió Rosalie entrando a su cuarto y soltando las bolsas, yo la mire como dándole a entender que no entendía a que venía su pregunta - ¿Qué paso con Bella? – volvió a preguntar siendo más precisa.

Me limite a encoger los hombros.

- revélame tus pensamientos – dijo acusándome con un dedo.

- la bese – respondí tímidamente

- ¿Cómo que la besaste? – Rose prácticamente grito.

- shh – la silencie. – habla más bajo hermana. Estábamos hablando y ella me conto que se peleo con el perro porque en vez de decirle su nombre, dijo el mío – le explique sonriente.

- y eso te hace feliz – me afirmo ella sonriéndome también.

- me gusta Bella – le confesé

- pues, sabes que ella no me simpatiza. Pero si tú la quieres yo te apoyo – sabía que Rosalie iba a decirme eso, siempre podía contar con ella por más que ella no estuviera de acuerdo.

- gracias hermanita – le dije abrazándola – te adoro

- y yo a ti.

Después de la cena nos comenzamos a alistar para salir a bailar con mis hermanos y mis ¿hermanastros?

Emmett, Jasper y yo ya estábamos listos esperándolas abajo para salir, al final Jacob iba a pasar a buscar a Bella, el muy idiota le perdono la confusión de los nombres y seguían como si nada, igual lo que más bronca me daba era la actitud de Bella, después de nuestro con beso que actuara así como si nada y que siguiera de novia con ese perro.

Y pensando en el perro sonó el timbre, Jasper fue abrir la puerta y en eso entro Jacob, saludo a Emmett y a mi hermano de lo más bien, en cuanto a mi solo se limito a asentir cuando paso al lado mío. Yo respondí de igual manera.

En eso vimos a Bella bajar las escaleras, llevaba un vestido azul corto y ajustado, unos tacones negros altos, supuse que Alice había intervenido en su vestuario. Su cabello estaba ondeado y suelto y llevaba maquillaje muy natural. Lucia realmente preciosa.

- te ves hermosa esta noche mi amor – le dijo Jacob ofreciéndole la mano para que termine de bajar.

- igual tu – respondió Bella cuando termino de bajar y le dio un beso, Emmett rodo los ojos en señal de desapruebo.

- vamos, los vemos allá – hablo el perro llevándose a Bella.

Cuando Bella se fue, bajaron Alice y Rose. La duende inquieta llevaba una pollera negra corta y una blusa verde que le hacían juego con las sandalias de tacón que traía puestos. En cuanto a mi hermana, ella llevaba un vestido rojo que resaltaba su cuerpo y unos suecos en negro altísimos.

Quería asesinarla por cómo iba vestida, en eso momento me percate de cómo Emmett la miraba y casi lo mato a él, como se atrevía a mirar a mi hermana de tal manera.

Yo fui con Rose y Ali en mi volvo, y Emmett llevo a Jasper en su jeep.

Llegamos y nos fuimos a sentar en una mesa, pedimos unos tequilas para tomar. Y Jasper invito a Ali a bailar, la cual acepto encantada.

- creo que Alice hace bonita pareja con Jasper, ¿no creen? – hablo Rosalie.

- se los ve bien juntos – comente concordando con mi hermana. –Alice tiene la energía que le falta a Jazz y él la calma que Ali necesita.

- pues yo no estoy de acuerdo – contradijo Emmett – quiero decir, Jasper es un buen tipo pero mi hermanita Alice es muy pequeña para novios.

- wow, que tierno – dijo con ternura Rose mirándolo ¿con amor? Okey ahora si voy a matar a estos dos.

- así soy yo, Emmett Cullen, toda ternura – respondió él sonriéndole.

- ya basta – grite enfurecido. Ambos me miraron confusos. – Rosalie es mi hermana, es mi pequeña, es mi luz, es MIA. ¿Entendido? – me dirigí exclusivamente a Emmett, quien ahora me veía divertido.

- Edward estas celoso – señaló Rose acercándose para abrazarme y besarme en la mejilla. Yo rodee los ojos pero acepte gustoso su abrazo.

- Rose, ¿Qué te parece ir a bailar un rato? – le pregunto a mi hermana. – claro, eso sí Edward deja de lado los celos – agrego mirándome con diversión nuevamente.

Ambos se dirigieron a la pista junto a Alice y Jasper, yo quede solo sentado. Pensando en Bella.

En eso apareció ella, con dos vasos de daiquiri y me ofreció uno, acepte y tome un sorbo, sabía que debía controlarme porque iba a conducir a la vuelta.

- ¿y tu novio? – indagué.

- por ahí – solo contesto.

Estuvimos en silencio viendo hacia la pista de baile.

- no entiendo que me pasa cuando estoy a tu lado Edward – rompió Bella el silencio después de unos largos minutos.

- yo si comprendo los míos – le dije mirándola a los ojos. – y también los tuyos.

- bésame Edward – y obedecí inmediatamente antes de que se arrepintiera de pedírmelo.

El beso fue mejor que el de la tarde, ella respondió al acto intensificando más el momento.

-Edward esto está mal – dijo en un susurro separándose abruptamente.

- esto no está mal – respondí enojado – tu estas mal, porque sigues con Jacob y me quieres a mí – prácticamente le grite. – puedo sentirlo Isabella, cuando me miras, cuando me hablas, cuando me besas – y fui interrumpido por otro beso de ella, esta vez mas pasional que los anteriores.


	8. Cambio de Actitud

8.

(Emmett)

ROSALIE ME GUSTABA MUCHO REALMENTE, ERA PERFECTA. AUNQUE SE ME IBA A COMPLICAR CON SU HERMANO CELOSO DE POR MEDIO; PERO LO ENTENDIA. YO IBA A DEMOSTRARLE QUE PODIA CUIDAR A ROSE, QUE JAMAS IBA A LASTIMARLA.

ESTABAMOS BAILANDO MUY CERCA, Y NO PUDE CONTENER MIS GANAS DE BESARLA, QUE CON UNA MANO TOME LA CARA DE ROSE PARA PONERLA BIEN FRENTE MÍO, NUESTRAS MIRADAS SE ENTRELAZARON, ELLA ME MIRABA CON TERNURA Y CONFUSION; INTENTE CORTAR LA POCA DISTANCIA PARA PODER BESARLA, PERO A ESCASOS MILIMETROS ELLA ME DETUVO.

-EMMETT ESTO NO ES CORRECTO – ME REGAÑO.

-ROSALIE TU ME GUSTAS, Y SÉ QUE YO A TI TAMBIÉN.

- ERES EL HIJASTRO DE MI MADRE, POR ENDE ERES COMO MI HERMANO.

- COMO ES LA PALABRA CLAVE – LE RETRUQUE – NO SOY TU HERMANO ROSE, Y NO QUIERO SERLO – AGREGUE VOLVIENDO A AGARRAR SU CABEZA Y ACERCANDOME.

- POR FAVOR EMM, ALEJATE – ME PIDIO, Y YO NEGUE CON LA CABEZA.

- DIME QUE NO TE GUSTO Y ME ALEJO – LA DESAFIE CADA VEZ ACERCANDOME MAS A SU BOCA.

- EMMETT NO ME HAGAS DECIR LO QUE NO QUIERO, ENTIENDEME

- NO PUEDO ENTENDERTE ROSE – DIJE ENFURECIDO – LO QUE DECIS NO TIENE SENTIDO, ESO NO ES UNA EXCUSA.

- PARA MI SI TIENE SENTIDO

- NO, NO LO TIENE.

- YA BASTA, ME VOY. – ME GRITO ALEJANDOSE DE MI.

* * *

(ROSALIE)

A VECES NI YO COMPRENDIA MIS ACTITUDES Y MIS PALABRAS, ESTE ERA EL CASO.

DESEABA TANTO BESAR A EMMETT, ABRAZARLO, DECIRLE QUE SI ME GUSTABA; ÉL ESTUVO A PUNTO DE BESARME PERO NO SÉ PORQUE LO DETUVE, LE DI UNA EXCUSA IDIOTA Y ME FUI. ESTABA TAN APENADA Y CONFUNDIDA, QUERIA VOLVER Y ARROJARME A SUS BRAZOS PARA BESARLO PERO NO PUDE, PORQUE MI ORGULLOSO ES MUCHO MAYOR QUE CUALQUIER OTRO SENTIMIENTO DENTRO DE MI.

-¿QUE SIGNIFICA ESTO? – INCREPE MÁS QUE IRASCIBLE VIENDO LA ESCENA DE MI HERMANO BESANDOSE APASIONADAMENTE CON LA TORPE DE MI HERMANASTRA.

ELLOS SE SEPARARON INMEDIATAMENTE, Edward ME MIRO APENADO E ISABELLA ESTABA CON LA CABEZA MIRANDO AL SUELO, EN ESO APARECIO UN CHICO MOROCHO, ALTO, CASI TAN MUSCULOSO COMO EMM.

- MI AMOR, TE ESTUVE BUSCANDO POR TODOS LADOS. –DIJO APENAS LLEGO – VAMOS A BAILAR – LE OFRECIO TENDIENDOLE LA MANO, LA CUAL ELLA ACEPTO Y SE FUERON.

YO MIRABA A MI HERMANO CON LAS CEJAS FRUNCIDAS, ÉL SABIA QUE DE ESTA NO SE IBA A SALVAR. COMO SE ATREVIO A BESARLA NUEVAMENTE, AUN CUANDO SABIA QUE YO LA DETESTABA. LE HABIA DICHO QUE SI LE GUSTABA EN SERIO YO LO APOYABA, PERO SUPUSE QUE SE HABRA DADO CUENTA QUE LO DECIA POR COMPROMISO, PORQUE ISABELLA NO ME AGRADABA EN LO MAS MINIMO.

- ¿Cómo TE ATREVES A BESARLA ACA? ¿A LA VISTA DE TODOS? – LE EXCLAME – PEOR AUN ESTANDO SU NOVIO A ESCASOS METROS. ¿ES QUE TE VOLVISTE LOCO HERMANO?

- CALMA ROSE ¿QUETE OCURRE? – INTENTO SERENARME ÉL. - ¿QUE SIGNIFICA ESTE RAPIDO CAMBIO DE ACTITUD TUYO?

- NO CAMBIE NADA EDWARD. QUIERO QUE VAYAMOS A CASA YA.

- PERO ROSALIE…-

- PERO NADA, NOS VAMOS YA LOS DEMAS PUEDEN ARREGLARSE SOLITOS SIN NOSOTROS.

SIN MAS QUE DECIR, ÉL ME OBEDECIO.

NO SE QUE ME OCURRIA, EDWARD TENIA RAZON RESPECTO A MIS CAMBIOS DE HUMOR, SOLO QUERIA REGRESAR A LA CASA, Y DORMIRME.

NO, LO QUE REALMENTE QUERIA ERA ESTAR EN MI CASA, CON MI PADRE Y MADRE JUNTOS COMO ANTES, CON MIS HERMANOS, CON JASPER BIEN Y FELICES COMO SIEMPRE, ESO QUERIA.

EN EL FONDO SI COMPRENDIA PORQUE ACTUABA AVECES A SI, ESTABA MUY ENOJADA CON LA VIDA POR LA SEPARACION DE MI FAMILIA, POR MIS PELEAS CON MI GEMELO, PORQUE ISABELLA QUERIA ALEJARME DE MI HERMANO PEQUEÑO, PORQUE EMMETT ERA EL HIJO DEL HOMBRE POR EL CUAL ESME ABANDONO A CHARLES, Y POR ESA SIMPLE RAZON YO NO PODIA FIJARME EN ÉL.

NO HABLAMOS DURANTE TODO EL VIAJE DE REGRESO, ERA TODO SILENCIO.

CUANDO LLEGAMOS ME DIRIGI A MI DORMITORIO PRACTICAMENTE CORRIENDO, ME VESTI PARA DORMIR Y EN ESO SIENTO QUE TOCAN LA PUERTA, NO RESPONDÍ NADA, PERO SE ABRIO LENTAMENTE Y ERA MI HERMANO.

- VENGO A DORMIR CONTIGO – ME DIJO ANTES DE ACOSTARSE EN MI CAMA. YO AUN SEGUÍA PARADA HACIENDOME UNA COLETA EN EL PELO.

- REVELAME TUS PENSAMIENTOS – ME PIDIO ÉL APENAS FUI A SENTARME EN LA CAMA, LO MIRE SONRIENTE PERO TRISTE

- ES CONFUSION – LOGRE DECIR.

- ¿CONFUSION? – ASENTI LEVEMENTE.

- FUERON MUCHOS CAMBIOS EN POCO MAS DE UN MES, ESTO DEL CASAMIENTO ME TIENE DESVELADA. ME COSTO MUCHO DEJAR A NUESTRO PADRE SOLO.

- ROSALIE PARA MI TAMPOCO FUE FACIL ESTO, PERO NO POR ESO VOY GRITANDO A TODO EL MUNDO Y CAMBIANDO MI HUMOR.

- SABES QUE ESO TAMBIÉN ES UN POCO DE MI PERSONALIDAD EDWARD – LE DIJE RIENDO UN POCO.

- ADEMÁS LO QUE VIVI CON FELIX Y LA TRAICIONERA DE GIANNA TAMPOCO ME AYUDA – LE CONFESE, ERA LA PRIMERA VEZ QUE HABLABA DE ESTO CON ÉL, ME DERRUMBE EN SUS BRAZOS LLORANDO COMO UNA NENA DE CUATRO AÑOS QUE RECIBIO UN GOLPE.

Y ASÍ FUI QUEDANDOME DORMIDA.

* * *

(Emmett)

TODAVIA NO LOGRO COMPRENDER LAS PALABRAS DE ROSALIE, NO LLEGABA A ENTENDERLA NI UN POCO, YO SABIA QUE YO TAMBIÉN LE GUSTABA NO SE POR QUE ME RECHAZO DE ESA MANERA Y SE ALEJO.

CUANDO VOLVI A LA MESA SOLO VI A JASPER Y ALICE, QUE ESTABAN TOMANDO UNOS TRAGOS.

- ¿NO ESTABAS CON MI HERMANA? – ME PREGUNTO SERIO JAZZ. NEGUE CON LA CABEZA.

- DEBE DE ESTAR CON EDWARD – ACOTO ALI.

- POSIBLEMENTE – CONCORDO JASPER.

- ¿CREES QUE SE HAYAN VUELTO A LA CASA? –INQUIRI UN TANTO PREOCUPADO, A PESAR DE TODO ROSE ME IMPORTABA Y SE FUE MUY ATURDIDA.

- DE SEGURO, SI QUIEREN VOLVEMOS A CASA Y NOS ASEGURAMOS. – PROPUSO JAZZ Y Ali Y YO ASENTIMOS.

ALICE FUE A BUSCAR A BELLA, YA QUE DEBIA VOLVERSE CON NOSOTROS, NO IBA A PERMITIR QUE MI HERMANITA SE FUERA CON ESE PERRO.

CUANDO AMB AS VOLVIERON NOS FUIMOS EN MI JEEP DE REGRESO A LA CASA, AL LLEGAR CON JASPER NOS DIRIGIMOS A LA HABITACION DE EDWARD A CORROBORAR QUE ESTUVIERA AHÍ, AUNQUE EN EL GARAGE YA VIMOS SU VOLVO.

PERO NOS LLEVAMOS UNA GRAN SORPRESA AL NO ENCONTRARLO EN SU DORMITORIO.

-DEBE DE ESTAR CON ROSE – PENSO JAZZ EN VOZ ALTA.

- VAYAMOS A DORMIR. TE VEO MAÑANA EN EL DESAYUNO – Y ASÍ CADA UNO SE DIRIGIO A SU CUARTO.

NO PODIA DORMIRME PENSANDO EN ROSALIE, LA CONOCIA HACE DOS DIAS Y YA ERA PARTE DE MI, ERA LA MAYOR PARTE DE MI; SABIA QUE ESTABA MUY ADENTRO MÍO Y YA NADA PODIA ARRANCARLA DE ALLI…

AL OTRO DIA CUANDO ME DESPERTE TENIA UN FUERTE DOLOR DE CABEZA, NO SE EN QUE MOMENTO ME QUEDE DORMIDO.

BAJE A LA COCINA, ALLI ESME ME SIRVIO RAPIDAMENTE UN CAFÉ, ESTABAN JASPER, ALICE, BELLA. AL PARECER NI EDWARD NI ROSALIE SE HABIAN DESPERTADO TODAVIA, PERO ATRÁS MÍO APARECIO EDWARD DE REPENTE. NOS SALUDO CORDIALMENTE A TODOS Y SE FUE A SENTAR AL LADO DE SU HERMANO PARA DESAYUNAR, BEBI MI CAFÉ DE UN SORBO Y ME FUI A DARME UNA DUCHA.

AL BAJAR NO HABIA NADIE, SOLO ESTABAN ESME Y MI PADRE EN LA COCINA PREPARANDO EL ALMUERZO.

-¿DONDE FUERON TODOS? –INQUIRI

- TUS HERMANAS Y JASPER SALIERON A CAMINAR POR EL BOSQUE – ME EXPLICO CARLISLE – EDWARD FUE A BAÑARSE Y ROSALIE ESTA EN EL JARDIN LEYENDO UNAS REVISTAS.

ME DIRIGI RAPIDAMENTE AL JARDIN, Y VI A ROSE SENTADA CON LOS PIES EN EL AGUA DE LA PILETA, ME ACERQUE A ELLA Y ME SENTE A SU LADO IMITANDOLA.

- EMMETT – ME LLAMO ELLA, DESPUES DE VARIOS MINUTOS EN SILENCIO. SONABA TAN BIEN MI NOMBRE EN SUS LABIOS. VOLTEE A VERLA – LO SIENTO, POR LO DE ANOCHE – ACLARO.

ESTABA COMO EN SHOCK NO PODIA DECIR NI HACER NADA, SOLO ASENTI LEVEMENTE – NO QUISE ACTUAR DE ESA FORMA, NI QUISE DECIR ESO, ES QUE FUERON MUCHOS CAMBIOS DE GOLPE Y NO LOGRO ACOSTUMBRARME

- ROSE – LA SILENCIE TAPANDO SU BOCA CON MI DEDO. - ¿AMIGOS? – OFRECÍ TENDIENDOLE LA MANO Y ELLA SONRIO Y YO IGUAL.

- AMIGOS – CONCORDO ELLA ESTRECHANDO MI MANO.

DESPUES DEL ALMUERZO, ME PASE TODA LA TARDE CON ROSALIE EN EL JARDIN, HABLANDO, JUGANDO CARTAS, RIENDO.

NO IBA A DARME POR VENCIDO CON ELLA, ME GUSTABA Y LA IBA A CONQUISTAR.


	9. Cambio de Actitud 2

9.

(Emmett)

OTRO LUNES, NUEVAMENTE A COMENZAR LA SEMANA EN EL INSTITUTO. ESTA ERA LA PRIMERA CLASE CON ROSE COMO NUEVA ALUMNA.

DESPUES DEL DESAYUNO, ROSALIE SE FUE CON SU HERMANO EN EL VOLVO DE ESTE. MI HERMANA Y JASPER VINIERON EN MI JEEP, Y EL PERRO PASO A BUSCAR A BELLA.

LLEGAMOS AL MISMO TIEMPO Y ESTACIONAMOS LOS AUTOS JUNTOS, BAJAMOS Y CAMINAMOS HACIA LA ENTRADA.

EN ESO NOS CRUZAMOS CON LOS CHICOS DE MI EQUIPO DE FOTBALL, ESTABAN DEMETRI, ALEC, FELIX Y RILEY.

-HOLA HERMOSA ¿COMO ESTAS? – SALUDO DEMETRI A MI ROSE CON UN BESO EN LA MEJILLA, ESTABA A PUNTO DE ARROJARME SOBRE EL Y DESTROZARLO.

- HOLA DEM – COQUETEO ELLA, QUE SE CREIA QUE IBA A HACER ESO FRENTE A MI. DE DONDE SE CONOCIAN ESTOS REOJO VI COMO MIS DEMAS COMPAÑEROS DE EQUIPO MIRABAN CON DESEO A MI DIOSA.

- HOLA CHICOS – SALUDO ALICE EN GENERAL. – LES PRESENTO A ROSALIE – ANUNCIO SEÑALANDOLA – ES LA HERMANA DE JASPER Y Edward.

- VAYA JAZZ NUNCA NOS DIJISTE QUE TENIAS UNA HERMANA TAN PERFECTA – LA HALAGO RILEY Y YO YA ESTABA POR ESTALLAR.

- ES MI GEMELA – HABLO ÉL POSESIVAMENTE CON ROSE, COSA QUE AGRADECÍ INTERNAMENTE, ADEMÁS OBSERVE COMO EDWARD TAMBIÉN ESTABA QUE HECHABA HUMOS POR SU HERMANA.

-¿Dónde SE CONOCIERON? – PREGUNTE YO TRATANDO DE NO SONAR TAN INTERESADO, COSA QUE CREO QUE NO LOGRE POR MI TONO Y ACTITUD.

- EN EL CENTRO COMERCIAL EL SABADO – DEMETRI DIJO SONRIENDOLE A ROSE, LA OBSERVABA TODO EL TIEMPO NO LE SACABA LOS OJOS DE ENCIMA.

- BUENO YA, SE VAN TODOS ACA – GRITE FURIOSO SIN PODER CONTENER MI IRA Y MIS CELOS – USTEDES – AÑADI SEÑALANDO A MI EQUIPO – LOS QUIERO HOY PUNTUALES EN EL CAMPO DE JUEGO, VAN A ENTRENAR EL DOBLE. – Y ASÍ TOME DE LA MANO A ROSE Y LA ARRASTRE PARA ADENTRO, VI COMO TODOS ESTABAN SORPRENDIDOS POR MI ACTITUD PERO NO PODIA CONTENERME.

-¿PODRIAS EXPLICARME QUE FUE ESO EMMETT CULLEN? – ROSALIE ME PIDIO UNA EXPLICACION Y YO NO SABIA QUE DECIRLE.

- IBAMOS A LLEGAR TARDE A NUESTRA CLASE DE LITERATURA – ME EXCUSE

- LA CLASE NO EMPIEZA HASTA DENTRO DE 10 MINUTOS –

- MEJOR LLEGAR CON TIEMPO – RESPONDÍ Y ENTRAMOS AL SALON, NOS SENTAMOS JUNTOS CERCA DE LA VENTANA EN EL FONDO.

- ¿ME VAS A DECIR LA VERDADERA RAZON POR LA CUAL ACTUASTE ASÍ FRENTE A TUS AMIGOS Y TUS HERMANOS Y MIS HERMANOS Y FRENTE MÍO? – VAYA QUE ESTA CHICA HACIA PREGUNTAS LARGAS Y DETALLADAS

- ¿DE VERDAD QUIERES OIR LA RAZON ROSE? – LE PREGUNTE EN UN TONO MISTERIOSO – CREO QUE EN EL FONDO YA CONOCES LA VERDAD NO SE PORQUE ME PREGUNTAS SI CUANDO TE LO DIGO SALES HUYENDO – ELLA SE SONROJO. EMMETT 1 ROSALIE 0

- TAL VEZ ESTA VEZ QUIERA ESCUCHARTE Y NO SALIR CORRIENDO – OK, EMMETT 1 ROSALIE 1 QUE RAPIDO LOGRO EL EMPATE.

- DEJEMOSLO AHÍ MI AMOR – CONTESTE – SOLO AMIGOS ¿RECUERDAS? – SE SONROJO AUN MAS Y SOLO ASINTIO CORRIENDO LA VISTA HACIA LA VENTANA.

CUANDO EL PROFESOR ENTRO HABLO SOLO UN POCO Y NOS DIO UNA ACTIVIDAD PARA HACER, ROSALIE Y YO NOS LIMITABAMOS A HACERLA SIN HABLARNOS.

- ¿CELOS? – ME PREGUNTO ELLA AUN CON LA VISTA EN LA TAREA Y UNA SONRISA DE SUFICIENCIA EN LOS LABIOS.

- ¿TE GUSTA DEMETRI?

- YO PREGUNTE PRIMERO, DEBES RESPONDERME – ME DESAFIO ESTA VEZ MIRANDOME A LOS OJOS SIN BORRAR SU SONRISA.

- BASTANTES – LE CONFESE. Y LA MIRE COMO SI ESTUVIERA ESPERANDO SU RESPUESTA

- ES LINDO – DIJO Y RODO LOS OJOS. DESPUES CONTINUAMOS HACIENDO LA ACTIVIDAD.

- ¿YO TE GUSTO? – ESTA VEZ YO ROMPI EL SILENCIO IMITANDO LA POSTURA DE ELLA EN CUANTO ME HABLO ANTES. MIRANDO MI HOJA SONRIENDO CON SUFICIENCIA.

- ¿PORQUE LOS CELOS?

- YO PREGUNTE PRIMERO DEBES RESPONDERME – LE REPUSE MIRANDOLA ESTA VEZ CON MI SONRISA Y HOYUELOS. ELLA RODO LOS OJOS RECORDANDO NUESTRA CHARLA ANTERIOR

- BASTANTE – ME CONFESO Y YO NO PUDE EVITAR SONREIR AUN MAS, ELLA ME MIRABA COMO ESPERANDO AHORA SU RESPUESTA

- PORQUE ME GUSTAS BASTANTE Y NO SOPORTO QUE OTRO HOMBRE TE MIRE DE MAS, QUIERO QUE SEAS SOLO MIA – ELLA SONRIO Y SE SONROJO, LUEGO DIRIGIO SU VISTA A SU HOJA Y CONTINUO ESCRIBIENDO.

TERMINO LA CLASE Y NOS SALIMOS JUNTOS HASTA NUESTRA PROXIMA CLASE QUE COMPARTIAMOS CON JASPER: TRIGONOMETRÍA

- SABES ME PREOCUPA UN POCO NUESTROS CAMBIOS DE ACTITUD – HABLO ROSE CON CARA DE PREOCUPACION Y SERIA.- UN TIEMPO ESTAMOS BIEN, AL OTRO NOS GRITAMOS, DESPUES NOS CELAMOS, DESPUES SOMOS AMIGOS. NO ES ALGO SANO ESO – FINALIZO.

- NUESTRAS PERSONALIDADES SON CHOCANTES Y POR ESO ESTAMOS EN CONTINUOS CAMBIOS ROSE; SUPONGO QUE ES NORMAL. – REFLEXIONE.

- NO CREO QUE PODAMOS HACER ALGO PARA ESTAR BIEN TODO EL TIEMPO

- LAMENTO CONCORDAR CON ESO – PENSE EN VOZ ALTA EN UN TONO TRISTE

DE REPENTE ROSE SE PUSO DE PUNTITAS DE PIE PARA DARME UN BESO EN LA MEJILLA Y ASÍ ENTRO AL SALON, SENTANDOSE CON UNA CHICA RUBIA DE RIZOS, CREO QUE SE LLAMABA CHELSEA O ALGO ASÍ. VI QUE JASPER YA ESTABA SENTADO Y ME GUARDABA EL LUGAR, ASÍ QUE

FUI A SENTARME JUNTO A ÉL. AUNQUE A CADA RATO MIRABA A ROSE.

* * *

(ROSALIE)

EL SABADO ESTABA A PUNTO DE BESAR A EMMETT, DESPUES DE ROMPERLE LA CARA, AYER NOS HICIMOS AMIGOS Y AHORA ERAN CELOS Y DECLARACIONES.

POR DIOS ESTE CHICO IBA A ENLOQUECERME, REALMENTE ME GUSTABA PERO NO PODIA ESTAR CON ÉL. POR MAS QUE QUISIESE ESO, ÉL ERA EL HIJO DE CARLISLE.

- ¿EN QUE PIENSA SEÑORITA EVENSON? – LA PREGUNTA DEL PROFESOR DIRIGIDA HACIA MI ME DESCONECTO DE MIS PENSAMIENTOS HACIENDO VOLVER A LA CLASE.

- EN LO PRECIOSO QUE LE QUEDA EL TRAJE PROFESOR – ATINE A DECIR RAPIDAMENTE – EL AZUL RESALTA CON SUS OJOS – ÉL SE SONROJO Y CONTINUO LA CLASE SIN MOLESTARME.

CUANDO LA CLASE TERMINO SALÍ RAPIDAMENTE HACIA EL BAÑO, AUNQUE EN EL CAMINO ME INTERCEPTO DEMETRI.

- ¿ALMUERZAS CONMIGO ROSE? – ME PREGUNTO. YO ME QUEDE PENSANDO SI NO PODIA ESTAR CON EMMETT, DEMETRI ERA UNA BUENA OPCION.

- CLARO, TE ENCUENTRO ALLA. ANTES VOY AL BAÑO.

- TE GUARDO UN LUGAR – LE SONREI Y SEGUI MI CAMINO.

CUANDO LLEGUE AL COMEDOR DEL INSTITUTO DIVISE EN UNA MESA A MIS HERMANOS JUNTO A BELLA, ALI Y EMM, Y EN OTRA NO MUY ALEJADA ESTABA DEMETRI QUIEN ME SONRIO CUANDO LO VI, Y ME ENCAMINE HACIA SU LADO. CUANDO PASE DE LARGO POR LA MESA DE MIS HERMANOS NOTE COMO EMMETT ME MIRABA CON TRISTEZA AL VERME IR A SENTAR JUNTO A SU AMIGO.

AL REGRESAR A CASA EMM VOLVIO A INTERCEPTARME Y CUESTIONARME PORQUE NO ME SENTE JUNTO A ELLOS EN EL ALMUERZO, A LO QUE ME LIMITE A RESPONDERLE QUE DEMETRI ME INVITO A SENTARME JUNTO A ÉL Y YO SIMPLEMENTE ACEPTE.

ESTABA SENTADA EN LA COCINA LEYENDO UNOS APUNTES CUANDO EMMETT SE SENTO ENFRENTE MÍO BEBIENDO UN POCO DE AGUA QUE SE SIRVIO, YO ESTABA MUY NERVIOSA E INTIMIDADA POR SU PRESENCIA PERO HACIA COMO SI NADA Y CONTINUABA LEYENDO MIS APUNTES. EN ESO ÉL SE LEVANTO, SEGURAMENTE YA CANSADO DE QUE YO NI LO MIRASE, PARA IRSE CUANDO DE REPENTE SE VOLCO SU VASO DE AGUA SOBRE MIS HOJAS DE ESTUDIO.

- NO PODES SER MAS TORPE POR QUE NO TE DA EL TIEMPO CIERTO – LE GRITE

- CALMA ROSE, NO FUE MI INTENCION – RESPONDIO ÉL YENDO A BUSCAR ALGO PARA SECAR EL DESASTRE QUE HIZO.

- ERES UN TROGLODITA

- CALLATE BARBIE, NO ERES EL CENTRO DEL MUNDO. –QUIEN SE CREIA PARA HABLARME ASÍ

- ERES UN VERDADERO IDIOTA, NO SOPORTO ESTAR AQUÍ, CONTIGO, REALMENTE SOS INSOPORTABLE, OJALA NO TE HUBIERA CONOCIDO NUNCA EN MI VIDA.

- PUES VAYA QUE PENSAMOS IGUAL – CONTESTO EMMETT ACERCANDOSE HACIA MI – OJALA NO TE HUBIERA CONOCIDO NUNCA EN MI VIDA.

- ANTES NO ME DIJISTE ESO – LE RETRUQUE CON AIRES DE SUPERIORIDAD

- OJALA NO TE HUBIERA CONOCIDO NUNCA EN MI VIDA PARA NO TENER QUE ENAMORARME DE VOS Y SUFRIR COMO LO HAGO – AGREGO A LO QUE YO ME QUEDE ATONITA POR LA VUELTA DE TEMA DE CONVERSACION.

EN ESO NO DEJO QUE RESPONDIERA NADA, POR QUE ME TOMO POR LA CINTURA RAPIDAMENTE ATRAYÉNDOME HACIA ÉL Y ME BESO.


	10. Cambio de Zapatos

10.

(Alice)

_Jasper era tan hermoso y caballero, era todo lo que siempre había querido, creía que no existía pero acá estaba, en mi propia casa. Incluso creo que era más perfecto de lo que alguna vez imagine. _

_El sábado estuvimos bailando juntos toda la noche, y pasamos el domingo viendo televisión y comiendo galletas que nos cocino Esme. _

_El lunes en el almuerzo quedamos en que me iba a acompañar al centro comercial a buscar unos zapatos para la fiesta de compromiso de Esme y Carlisle que iban a celebrar el próximo viernes. Ya faltaba tan poco para el casamiento de nuestros padres. Después del compromiso iban a viajar a Los Ángeles para que Esme firmara el acta de divorcio y así pueda contraer matrimonio con mi padre, yo estaba muy ansiosa con todo esto porque obviamente que era la encargada de organizar las fiestas. _

_Llegamos a casa del instituto y fui rápidamente a darme una ducha, para salir con Jazz de compras. Era tan amable de haberse ofrecido a llevarme. _

_Le pidió prestado el volvo a Edward, quien se lo presto a regañadientes. Viajamos en silencio, escuchando música muy bajita. Al llegar Jazz abrió mi puerta y me ayudo a bajar, era muy atento. _

_Estuvimos caminando un largo rato buscando los zapatos perfectos, hasta que los encontré, eran unos violetas de tacón alto y fino, que tenía el detalle de una flor, no dude en comprarlos e ingrese velozmente a la tienda a comprarlos. _

_- ¿te gustan como me quedan Jazz? –pedí la opinión de mi acompañante quien me veía como encantado_

_- son perfectos para ti Alice – me respondió sonriéndome, yo le sonreí y le entregue los zapatos a la dependienta del local para que me los envolviera para llevar. _

_-bien, ya que encontramos los zapatos que usaras para el viernes, podríamos ir a tomar algo, al menos que quieras comprar algo más. _

_- quería buscar algún collar pero prefiero ir a tomar algo contigo – me compadecí de él y accedí a que descansemos. _

_- ¿quieres helado? –me pregunto_

_- de frutilla y chocolate – le sonreí. Cada vez amaba más pasar el tiempo con Jasper, era como si el tiempo se detenía y todo a nuestro alrededor, solo éramos él y yo. _

_-Jazz, yo quiero hacerte una pregunta, pero no sé cómo lo vas a tomar – le solté una vez que nos sentamos a comer el helado. _

_- Alice, puedes preguntarme lo que sea, jamás me enojaría contigo – eso era mentira, seguro que lo que le iba a decir se iba a disgustar conmigo como la última vez. _

_- ¿recuerdas la vez que te pregunte sobre tu y Rosalie? – intente sonar lo más sutil posible, pero su rostro se transformo, ya no estaba feliz y sonriente; estaba serio y triste_

_- Ali por favor no quiero hablar de eso – me pidió, pero mi curiosidad era muy fuerte. _

_- Jasper entiendo que debe ser difícil para ti, pero también sé que es doloroso estar disgustado con tu hermana, quiero ayudarte, pero no puedo si no me decís. _

_- puede sonar una estupidez pero es algo muy fuerte para mí y Rose – dijo en voz muy baja mirando su helado que comenzó a derretirse. – cuando nos fuimos de Los Ángeles y vinimos con Edward y Esme acá, todo ese mes que paso sin estar con ella, yo la olvide y no me comunique en ningún momento para ver como estaba. Ella se sintió desilusionada de mi, de cómo la borre de mi vida. Pero juro que es nunca fue mi intención_

_- voy a hacer que se amiguen – dije automáticamente tomando su mano_

_- Rose es muy rencorosa, créeme que jamás dará su brazo a torcer, y menos con este tema; pero no la culpo yo estuve mal, lo reconozco y debo soportar las consecuencias. Ella siempre va a hacer mi hermana, mi gemela, mi otra mitad; pero nuestra relación por más que volvamos a hablarnos como si nada, jamás va a volver a ser la misma. _

_Me rompió el corazón escuchar tan apenado a Jazz contándome su pelea con su hermana, aparte era entendible que Rosalie este enfadada, ellos siempre fueron muy unidos y de la nada Jasper ni la llamo. Pero me decidí a que iba a ayudarlos a que vuelvan a ser los hermanos unidos que eran._

* * *

_(Jasper)_

_Le había contado mi pelea con Rose a Alice, aunque ahora que lo pienso mejor no creo que haya sido lo correcto, si Alice se le ocurre algo para intentar solucionarlo Rosalie va a odiarme aun peor, por meter a alguien a nuestros "problemas de gemelos"._

_Es que con Alice me sentía tan yo, tan relajado y contento. Sin dudas me estaba enamorando de ese pequeño duende hiperactivo. _

_-¿Qué es lo que piensas? – me pregunto Ali, que iba sentada en el asiento de copiloto. _

_- en nada, solo pienso en manejar y la carretera – ella hizo una mueca como si no me creyera. _

_Llegamos a la casa y no había nadie, ni siquiera dejaron una nota diciendo a donde iban. _

_- ¿Dónde crees que están? – me pregunto Alice._

_- no sé, pero todos juntos no creo – pensé donde podían estar – seguramente Rosalie está con Edward, Bella con su novio, y pues Emmett ni idea. _

_- voy a llamar a Bella y a Emmett – yo asentí_

_- y yo a Edward – y así cada uno llamo a sus hermanos. Bella respondió al instante a Alice, en cambio el celular de Edward estaba apagado. _

_- Bella me dijo que esta con Jacob, que viene más tarde – me explico Ali – en cuanto a Emmett no puedo comunicarme_

_- Edward tiene el celular apagado. – le comente_

_- voy a intentar con Rose – marco su número y después de unos instantes corto – tampoco me atiende. _

_- en algún momento tendrán que volver_

_- si, Emmett no puede pasar más de una hora sin comer – ambos reímos_

_Después Alice, fue a sentarse para volver a probarse los zapatos que se compro esta tarde, cuando abrió la bolsa puso una cara de disgusto. _

_- mira Jazz estos no son los zapatos que elegí – me dijo haciendo su clásico pucherito que hacía que me derritiera_

_- dámelos, que vuelvo a la tienda y los cambios – le ofrecí_

_- ¿de enserio harías eso? – _

_- por supuesto – reafirme – enseguida vuelvo con los otros – y así envolví los zapatos y me dirigí al auto para volver al centro comercial. _

_Una hora después ya estaba de regreso, Alice me estaba esperando viendo televisión sentada en los sillones de la sala. _

_- acá están tus zapatos perfectos – anuncié apenas entre, ella vino corriendo a tomar la bolsa_

_- si son estos – grito de emoción ella al abrir el paquete – gracias Jazz – agrego abrazándome. _

_- Alice – la llame –te compre un obsequio además. – ella abrió los ojos aun mas y yo le acerque el pequeño paquete, ella lo tomo delicadamente y lo abrió _

_- es un collar – dijo emocionada – es perfecto Jazz, no debiste molestarte_

_- se que querías uno para usar el viernes – hable. _

_- es maravilloso, muchas gracias – esta vez en vez de abrazarme como lo hizo con anterioridad, puso sus manos detrás de mi cabeza y me acerco a ella para besarme, le respondí con efusividad y tomándola por la cintura para acercarla más a mí. _

_- Alice Cullen – susurre cortando el beso para tomar aire - ¿quieres ser mi novia? – ella sonrió aun mas. _

_- Si quiero – dijo para volver a juntarnos en otro intenso beso. _


	11. Cambio de Besos 2

11.

(Edward)

Después de clases Jasper me pidió prestado MI volvo, fue muy difícil pero accedí a prestárselo, al fin y al cabo era mi hermano y lo necesitaba para ir con Alice, era muy obvio que se gustaban.

- ¿Qué estás viendo? – Bella me distrajo de mis pensamientos

- en realidad nada, no estoy prestando atención a la tele – le extendí el control – toma, pon lo que quieras.

- no, gracias. Prefiero salir a dar una caminata por el bosque – dijo – puedes acompañarme si quieres.

- claro – acepte – me haría bien salir a dar un paseo

Estuvimos caminando en silencio hasta que llegamos a un lugar con muchas flores, Bella se metió y se sentó, yo la imite sentándome enfrente suyo.

-estoy confundida Edward – hablo por primera vez en toda la caminata Bella, rompiendo el hielo.

- ¿confundida con qué? – indague

- contigo – pensó en voz alta – con Jacob

- yo no creo que estés confundida – me miro a los ojos – creo que sabes perfecto lo que quieres.

- tienes razón, se perfectamente lo que quiero – de repente se arrojo arriba mío – te quiero a ti – y me beso, con mayor pasión que las veces anteriores, cada beso nuestro era cada vez mucho mejor.

* * *

(Bella)

Edward tenía razón, yo sabía lo que quería, pero no quería aceptarlo, verlo enfrente mío, tan perfecto no pude contenerme y lo bese nuevamente.

Él me había gustado desde la primera vez que lo vi, pero no quería lastimar a Jacob, pero esa era una tarea que cada vez se me hacia mas difícil.

Ya lo tenía decidido, hoy mismo iba a hablar con Jacob para que termináramos. Yo no podía seguir con alguien a quien ya no quería como antes, ahora lo veía como un hermano, un amigo. Sin dudas estaba completa e irrevocablemente enamorada de Edward.

En eso de que nos estábamos besando sonó mi celular, era Alice, vaya que era oportuna (nótese sarcasmo)

- Ali ¿Qué ocurre? – atendí el llamado separándome de Edward a mi pesar.

- Bella ¿donde estas? Llegue recién a casa y no hay nadie, ni una nota dejaron – y ahora que le decía, si le mentía se iba a dar cuenta. Pero tampoco podía decirle que estaba con Edward.

- lo siento, olvide dejarte una nota

- bien, esta vez te lo deja pasar pero la próxima no te libras de mi – rio - ¿estás con Jake? Mándale saludos

- si estoy con él – trate de sonar convincente – vuelvo más tarde – colgué.

- por dios – suspire acostándome en el pastizal, Edward se recostó encima mío sin aplastarme.

- ¿Qué paso?

- Alice quería saber donde estaba, le mentí, dije que estaba con Jacob – el hizo una mueca de desagrado. – Pero estoy contigo tontito – me dio su sonrisa torcida que tanto me gustaba y volvió a besarme.

Nuestro besos y caricias se iban intensificando cada vez mas y mas, no quería hacerle esto a Jacob, pero no quería rechazar a Edward, yo quería y deseaba estar con Edward; y de a poco Jake fue pasando a un segundo, tercer o cuarto plano.

Cuando nos dimos cuenta ya era muy tarde, así que decidimos volver a la realidad. Cuando estábamos a pocos metros de la casa, él me pidió que entrara yo primero, que él iba a dejar pasar unos minutos antes de entrar para que nadie sospechara y así lo hicimos.

La cena pasó lo más normal, claro que Edward y yo nos dirigíamos miradas cómplices y alguna que otra sonrisa. Luego subí a mi dormitorio a darme un baño y acostarme a dormir, hoy realmente estaba muy agotada.

En eso Alice golpeo la puerta y entro antes de que le diera permiso.

- tú me debes una explicación – me señalo ella como acusándome.

-¿de qué? – intente hacerme la desentendida

- de hoy a la tarde, de las miradas en la cena con Edward. ¿Quieres que sigas o ya entendiste?

- bien, bien. Ya entendí.

- ok, y ya suéltalo de una vez.

- estuve toda la tarde con Edward – le confesé, pero ella me miro como esperando que dijera algo mas, tome aire y le solté todo de una vez – hice el amor con Edward. –ella se tiro a mi cama como haciéndose la desmayada, me acerque más a ella, y de levanto de golpe a dar saltitos y gritar

- ¿estás loca? Cálmate – intente en vano serenarla

- Ay Bella, debes contarme todo – Alice siempre tan efusiva – yo sabía que ustedes iban a terminar juntos, son perfectos el uno para el otro.

- Alice, ve más despacio ¿sí? Mañana voy a terminar con Jacob, y voy a comenzar de a poco y despacio con Edward

- estoy muy feliz por ustedes – añadió ella abrazándome – yo también tengo noticias.

- pues qué esperas para contarme – la anime a que siguiera hablando

- me puse de novia con Jasper – chillo de la emoción, yo la abrazé y la felicite.

Después de ponernos al día con mi hermana, me duche y me recosté, en eso golpearon nuevamente la puerta y la abrieron al mismo instante, supuse que era nuevamente Alice, pero me lleve la grata sorpresa que era Edward.

- vine a darte el beso de las buenas noches – me susurro acercándose a mí, y dándome un tierno beso.


	12. Cambio de Pasiones

12.

(Emmett)

ENTRE A LA COCINA Y ROSE ESTABA SENTADA LEYENDO UNOS APUNTES, YO FUI A SERVIRSE UN VASO DE AGUA Y ME SENTE ENFRENTE DE ELLA, MIRANDOLA LEER, ESTUVE UN LARGO RATO OBSERVANDOLA, ERA TAN HERMOSA.

ME LEVANTE PARA BUSCAR ALGO PARA COMER, PERO FUI TAN TORPE QUE DERRAME EL AGUA EN LAS HOJAS DE ROSALIE, QUIEN SE LEVANTO DE GOLPE Y ME MIRO ENVENENADA

- NO PODES SER MAS TORPE POR QUE NO TE DA EL TIEMPO CIERTO – ME GRITO SIN PODER CONTENER TODA SU FURIA

- CALMA ROSE, NO FUE MI INTENCION –RESPONDÍ LO MAS TRANQUILO YENDO A BUSCAR ALGO PARA SECAR.

- ERES UN TROGLODITA

- CALLATE BARBIE, NO ERES EL CENTRO DEL MUNDO. –QUIEN SE CREIA PARA DECIRME ASÍ

- ERES UN VERDADERO IDIOTA, NO SOPORTO ESTAR AQUÍ, CONTIGO, REALMENTE SOS INSOPORTABLE, OJALA NO TE HUBIERA CONOCIDO NUNCA EN MI VIDA.

- PUES VAYA QUE PENSAMOS IGUAL – ME DOLIERON SUS PALABRAS PERO CONTESTE IGUALMENTE ACERCANDOME A ELLA – OJALA NO TE HUBIERA CONOCIDO NUNCA EN MI VIDA.

- ANTES NO ME DIJISTE ESO – ME DESAFIO CON AIRES DE SUPERIORIDAD

- OJALA NO TE HUBIERA CONOCIDO NUNCA EN MI VIDA PARA NO TENER QUE ENAMORARME DE VOS Y SUFRIR COMO LO HAGO – LE DIJE CAMBIANDOLE POR COMPLETO EL PANORAMA, ELLA SE TENSO Y CAMBIO SU POSTURA.

APROVECHE ESE MOMENTO Y ANTES DE QUE PUDIERA RESPONDER ALGO, LA SUJETE FIRMEMENTE POR LA CINTURA Y LA BESE, LA BESE COMO NUNCA HABIA BESADO A NADIE EN MI VIDA, CON ANHELO, CON DESEO, CON PASION, CON AMOR…

- EMMETT – SUSURRO ELLA CUANDO CORTAMOS EL BESO POR FALTA DE AIRE.

- ROSE NO ARRUINES EL MOMENTO – Y SIN MAS VOLVI A BESARLA.

- NECESITAMOS HABLAR EMM – CORTO NUEVAMENTE EL BESO, LO CUAL ME MOLESTO PERO TENIA RAZON, TENIAMOS MUCHO DE QUE HABLAR ASÍ QUE ASENTI SEPARANDOME UN POCO DE ELLA.

- QUIERO SINCERARME CON VOS – ME DIJO UN POCO APENADA, LE TOME LA MANO, Y NOS SENTAMOS EN LAS SILLAS DE LA COCINA.

- TE ESCUCHO. – DIJE SIMPLEMENTE DEJANDOLE EL ESPACIO A ELLA PARA QUE HABLASE.

- ME GUSTAS MUCHO Y TE QUIERO, PERO ME CUESTA TANTO ESTAR CONTIGO

- ¿PORQUE?

- FUERON MUCHOS CAMBIOS EN MI VIDA. – HIZO UNA PAUSA – SALÍ MUY LASTIMADA DE MI ULTIMA RELACION, NO QUIERO VOLVER A SUFRIR.

- ROSE, SABES QUE JAMAS TE HARIA DAÑO. NO DEJARIA QUE NADA NI NADIE TE VOLVIESE A LASTIMAR – ELLA ME SONRIO AUN TRISTE

- HAY UN MOTIVO MAS EMMETT – SUSPIRO – TU PADRE ES MUY BUENO Y ASOMBROSO, PERO YO LO VEO COMO EL HOMBRE QUE HIZO QUE MIS PADRES SE DIVORCIARAN, Y TU ERES SU HIJO. YO LO SIENTO COMO UNA TRAICION HACIA MI PADRE.

- VAYA – DIJE ASOMBRADO POR ESTA REVALACION, ASÍ QUE ERA POR ESTO QUE ELLA ME RECHAZABA.

- LO SIENTO – AGREGO ELLA AGACHANDO LA CABEZA.

- ROSE MIRAME – LE PEDI, Y ELLA SUBIO UN POCO SU MIRADA- TODAS ESTAS COSAS PODEMOS SUPERARLAS, JUNTOS. DAME ESA OPORTUNIDAD. QUIERO QUE SEAMOS TÚ Y YO, QUE NO EXISTA NADIE MAS.

- TÚ Y YO – REPITIO ELLA EN UN SUSURRO

- ROSALIE, A MI NO ME IMPORTAN NUESTROS PADRES SI ESTOY CONTIGO, NO ME IMPORTA NADIE MAS QUE NO SEAS VOS.

- A MI TAMPOCO ME TIENE QUE IMPORTAR NADIE QUE NO SEAS VOS, PERO ME ES MAS DIFICIL

- Y TE COMPRENDO, TE ENTIENDO.

- ¿VAMOS A IR MUY DESPACIO CIERTO? – SONREI

- SI MI AMOR- DIJE Y VOLVI A BESARLA.

* * *

(ROSALIE)

ME SENTI MUCHO MAS ALIVIADA AL CONTARLE MIS TEMORES A EMMETT, AL CONFESARLA PORQUE MIS TAN REPENTINOS CAMBIOS. ÉL ME HABIA COMPRENDIDO LO MAS BIEN, ERA UN AMOR.

- EMM – VOLVI A CORTAR NUESTRO BESO, SEGURAMENTE YA ESTABA POR MATARME – QUIERO PEDIRTE DISCULPAS POR LAS PALABRAS DE HACE UN RATO – ÉL ME MIRO CONFUSO – CUANDO VOLCASTE EL VASO, ES QUE ME ENOJE UN POQUITO POR MI HOJAS – REI POR LO BAJITO

- ¿DESDE CERO? – OFRECIO A LO CUAL YO ASENTI. – BIEN, ENTONCES ¿QUIERES IR AL CINE?

- SI DESPUES ME AYUDAS CON LA TAREA DE LITERATURA.

- POR SUPUESTO. VAMOS SEÑORITA ROSALIE – ME TENDIO SU MANO, SE LA TOME Y NOS DIRIGIMOS A SU GRAN JEEP.

LA VERDAD QUE NO VIMOS NADA DE LA PELICULA ESTUVIMOS BESANDONOS TODO EL TIEMPO, ERA TAN FACIL PERDER EL TIEMPO CON MI GRAN OSO. CUANDO TERMINO LA PELICULA NO NOS QUEDO OTRA QUE VOLVER A CASA, YA ERA BASTANTE TARDE; ESTABAN ALICE Y JASPER QUE AL VERNOS LLEGAR NOS MIRARON SORPRENDIDOS.

- ¿ESTABAN JUNTOS?- INQUIERO MI GEMELO, YO SOLO LO IGNORE Y RODEE LOS OJOS.

- SI, FUIMOS AL CINE. – CONTESTO EMM RESTANDOLE IMPORTANCIA

- CON QUE AL CINE – DIJO EN TONO DUBITATIVO ALICE – QUE EXTRAÑO, USTEDES JUNTOS YENDO AL CINE EN UNA SALIDA DE AMIGOS

- ¿Y QUIEN TE DIJO QUE FUE UNA SALIDA DE AMIGOS? – LE PREGUNTE DIVERTIDA A ELLA, QUIEN CAMBIO SU EXPRESION A MAS SORPRESA, DE SEGURO QUE NO ESPERABA QUE LE RESPONDIERA ESO

- ¿USTEDES ESTAN JUNTOS? – VOLVIO A INDAGAR JASPER CON UNA EXPRESION DE QUERER ASESINAR A EMMETT

- NO ES ALGO TE QUE INCUMBA, HERMANITO – DIJE ESTA ULTIMA PALABRA MIRANDOLO CON MUCHA IRONIA, Y SIN MAS TOME LA MANO DE MI OSITO Y SUBIMOS A MI HABITACION.

-¿QUE FUE ESO?

-¿ESO?

- COMO LE CONTESTASTE A JASPER –ACLARO ÉL

- COSAS DE GEMELOS – DIJE – ME ESTRESARON SUS PALABRAS OSITO – CRUCE MIS BRAZOS ATRÁS DE SU CABEZA ATRAYENDOLO HACIA MI.

- ¿MUY ESTRESADA? – ME TOMO POR LA CINTURA Y ME DIO UN TIERNO BESO.

- MUY – DIJE ENTRE EL BESO – ESTO ES JUSTO LO QUE NECESITO – Y RESPONDÍ EL BESO CON MAYOR INTENSIDAD.

* * *

**(Esme)**

**EL VIERNES ERA MI FIESTA DE COMPROMISO CON CARLISLE, ESTABA TAN ENTUSIASMADA Y ANSIOSA. ALICE ME AYUDABA CON LOS PREPARATIVOS, DESPUES DEL COMPROMISO IBAMOS A VIAJAR CON MI AMADO A LOS ÁNGELES PARA FIRMAR EL ACTA DE DIVORCIO; ESTABA TAN NERVIOSA A LA VEZ POR ESO**

**Y EN SOLO DOS MESES MAS ERA MI ANSIADO CASAMIENTO CON EL AMOR DE MI VIDA.**

**SOLO DESEO QUE PARA ESE ENTONCES MEJORE MI RELACION CON MI QUERIDA HIJA, QUIEN SEGUÍA IGNORANDOME A MI Y A JASPER. A BELLA SEGUÍA TRATANDOLA MAL, Y POR LO MENOS AHORA HABLABA UN POCO MAS CON EMMETT. **


	13. Intercambios de Promesas

**13. **

**Después de una agotada semana, por fin llego el tan esperado viernes. **

**Eran las 7 de la tarde, en una hora iban a llegar los invitados a la fiesta de compromiso de Carlisle y Esme. **

**Emmett, Edward, y Jasper; estaban en sus respectivos dormitorios arreglándose y terminando de prepararse. Los tres lucían trajes en negro.**

**Carlisle estaban en su cuarto esperando el momento para bajar**

**Rosalie, Alice y Bella estaban en el dormitorio de Alice con Esme, que estaban alistándola, llevaba un sencillo pero elegante vestido bordo con unos zapatos en negro y su cabello suelto ondeado. Alice estaba de violeta, Bella de azul y Rosalie de rojo. **

**Abajo en la sala que iba a ser la recepción estaban los mozos que habían contratado para la fiesta finalizando los preparativos. **

**La gente comenzó a llegar de a poco, los hijos de ambos dos bajaron a recibir a los invitados. Un vez que todos hubieran llegado, tomaron asiento y por las escaleras bajaron Esme y Carlisle y se posicionaron en un mini escenario que estaba ubicado frente a los invitados. **

**- antes que nada queríamos agradecerles a todos por compartir este momento tan especial para nosotros – hablo Carlisle teniendo de la mano a su amada quien le sonreía encantada.**

**Después de recibir varias palabras y felicitaciones por parte de sus familias y amigos, Esme y Carlisle tomados de la mano se miraban y comenzaron a hablar. **

**- Esme Platt, mi amada – comenzó hablando Carlisle – eres todo lo que siempre soñé y quise para mi vida, y ahora al tenerte aquí conmigo se me hace imposible creer que sea verdad. Sé que fue muy difícil estar juntos como ahora, y no solo se nos complico a nosotros, si no a nuestros hijos – Carlisle dirigió su mirada a sus hijos y los hijos de Esme – a los cuales voy a agradecer su comprensión y apoyo. **

**- Carlisle Cullen, hoy puedo decir sin miedo que eres el amor de mi vida; me hubiese gustado conocerte antes pero no cambiara nada de mi vida – miro a sus hijos y les sonrió – eres el hombre que siempre imagine, desde que era una niña y soñaba con casarme con un doctor que ayudase personas y salvase sus vidas, que al llegar a casa siempre iba a estar esperándolo con la comida y por sobre todo con mucho amor. **

**- eres la mujer perfecta para mi Esme – le dijo dulcemente él**

**- y tu eres mi sueño hecho realidad – ella le respondió en el mismo tono**

**- me comprometo hoy ante todos nuestros seres queridos y nuestros amados hijos que voy a cuidarte, respetarte, amarte por el resto de la eternidad**

**- yo te prometo frente a todos los presente que voy a hacerte el hombre más feliz del mundo, que voy a serte fiel, a protegerte y amarte hasta el fin… **

**Y así sellaron su amor con un beso y un anillo de diamantes que él le regalo a ella…**

* * *

- ¿TE IMAGINAS CUANDO SEAMOS NOSOTROS LOS QUE NOS CASEMOS ROSE? – EMMETT LE PREGUNTO A ROSALIE VOLTEANDO A VERLA.

- DESPACIO ¿RECUERDAS?

- SI, PERO AUN ASÍ ME IMAGINO TODA MI VIDA JUNTO A TI MI AMOR – AMBOS SE MIRARON Y SE SONRIERON.

* * *

_- Se ven tan perfectos y felices nuestros padres – le comento Alice emocionada a su novio_

_- como nosotros – le respondió Jasper y ella volteo para dedicarle una sonrisa. _

_- te amo – le susurro Alice_

_- y yo a ti – le susurro él_

* * *

- agradezco que nuestros padres se hayan conocido – le dijo Edward a Bella.

- yo igual, papá se merecía ser feliz, y Esme es la mujer ideal para él – le contesto ella

- no lo decía por eso igual – Bella volteo a verlo confusa – si ellos no se hubieran conocido, yo jamás te hubiera conocido a ti – ella sonrió feliz por el cumplido

- creo en el destino, y que de alguna u otra manera nos hubiéramos conocido – se tomaron las manos por lo bajo para que nadie lo notara.


	14. Cambio de Planes

14.

(ROSALIE)

YA PASARON 6 MESES DE LA BODA DE MI MADRE CON CARLISLE, SE CASARON UN MES DESPUES DE LA FIESTA DE COMPROMISO. Y CASI TODO SEGUIA IGUAL YO DISGUSTADA CON JASPER, AMIGA DE ALICE, ENAMORADA DE EMMETT, ODIANDO A BELLA, ADORANDO A EDWARD…

ISABELLA HABIA TERMINADO SU RELACION CON EL PERRO, ESO ME PREOCUPABA PORQUE SE ACERCABA MUCHO A MI HERMANO, ME LO ROBABA, QUERIA CAPTAR SU ATENCION TODO EL TIEMPO, Y EDWARD ERA MI HERMANO.

ALICE ERA GENIAL, ADEMAS DE UNA GRAN CUÑADA, SALIAMOS MUY SEGUIDO DE COMPRAS; AUNQUE A VECES ME MOLESTABA CUANDO QUERIA RECOMPONER MI RELACION CON JASPER, ELLA NO ERA QUIEN PARA METERSE EN ASUNTOS DE GEMELOS.

EDWARD YA NO PASABA TANTO TIEMPO CONMIGO, DESAPARECIA MUY SEGUIDO, AL IGUAL QUE BELLA, YA TENIA QUE HABLAR CON ÉL SOBRE ESE ASUNTO

- ¿EN QUE PIENSAS AMOR? ESTAS MUY CONCENTRADA – ME DISTRAJO EMMETT

- EN TODO Y EN NADA A LA VEZ – RESPONDI. – TE AMO EMMETT CULLEN, JAMAS TE OLVIDES DE ESO

- NUNCA VOY A OLVIDARLO MI AMOR, YO TE AMO Y SIEMPRE VOY A RECORDARTELO – ME BESO Y CONTINUO MANEJANDO SU JEEP CAMINO A CASA.

CUANDO LLEGAMOS ME FUI A VER TELEVISION CON ALICE, YA QUE MI NOVIO Y MI GEMELO TENIAN PRACTICAS

- AL FIN SOLAS, AHORA PODEMOS TENER CHARLAS DE CHICAS – CHILLO ALICE.

- CALMA CUÑADITA – REIMOS AMBAS

- OYE ROSE, HACE BASTANTE TIEMPO QUIERO HABLARTE DE ALGO PERO NUNCA ENCUENTRO EL MOMENTO OPORTUNO – ALI CAMBIO RAPIDAMENTE A UN TONO UN POCO MAS SERIO DEL HABITUAL

- DIME –

- NO QUIERES QUE LO TOMES A MAL, O PIENSES QUE SOY UNA METIDA PERO – ALICE COMENZO A DUBITITAR. – JASPER ME CONTO HACE UN TIEMPO EL PORQUE DE SU PELEA Y ME PARECE UN POCO EXAGERADA LA RAZON POR LA CUAL NO SE HABLAN.

- TU NO ERES QUIEN PARA OPINAR NADA – GRITE FURIOSA – ME EQUIVOQUE CONTIGO ALICE CULLEN – ME LEVANTE DE ALLI Y FUI RAPIDAMENTE HACIA MI DORMITORIO.

NO PUEDO CREER COMO JASPER CONTO NUESTROS ASUNTOS A ALICE, NI SIQUIERA YO SE LO MENCIONE A EMMETT. ESTO NO IBA A QUEDARSE ASI; TODO ESTOS CAMBIOS ME ESTABAN CANSANDO, ESTO YA ERA SUFICIENTE. ANTES NADA ERA ASI Y AHORA **TODO CAMBIO**.

GOLPEARON LA PUERTA DE MI CUARTO, Y SE ABRIO LENTAMENTE, ERA EDWARD.

- ROSE QUIERO CONTARTE ALGO. – ANUNCIO EN UN TONO PRECAVIDO.

- CUENTAME HERMANITO – DIJE TRATANDO DE NO SONAR AGRESIVA POR MI ESTADO DE HUMOR

- ESTOY SALIENDO CON BELLA DESDE HACE UN TIEMPO, Y QUEREMOS FORMALIZAR CON LA FAMILIA, QUERIA QUE TE ENTERARAS ANTES POR MI – GENIAL LO QUE ME FALTABA, ERA LA GOTA QUE DERRAMO EL VASO; LOS CULLEN IBAN A PAGARME TODO LO QUE ME HICIERON, ME ROBARON A TODA MI FAMILIA.

- TE FELICITO – DIJE SONRIENDOLE FALSAMENTE Y ABRAZANDOLO – SE QUE LA QUIERES

- GRACIAS POR TOMARLO BIEN ROSE – ASENTI LEVEMENTE Y SEGUI SONRIENDO HASTA QUE SALIO

CERRE LA PUERTA Y ROMPI TODO LO QUE HABIA EN MI CUARTO, NO PUEDO CREER COMO SE PUEDE RECIBIR TANTAS MALAS NOTICIAS EN UN SOLO SEGUNDO…

A LA TARDE CUANDO VOLVIERON EMMETT Y JASPER, IGNORE A MI NOVIO POR COMPLETO Y ARRASTRE A JASPER HASTA SU HABITACION.

- NO PUEDO CREER QUE HAYAS TRAICIONADO LO UNICO QUE NOS UNIA JASPER EVENSON – GRITE

- ¿DE QUE HABLAS ROSE? – PREGUNTO CONFUNDIDO

- ¿DE QUE HABLO? DE NUESTRO JURAMENTO DE PEQUEÑOS, ¿RECUERDAS? – NO PUDE CONTENER LAS LÁGRIMAS.

- YO… YO NO QUISE… - TARTAMUDEO EL LLORANDO A MI PAR

- LAS COSAS DE GEMELOS, NUESTRAS, QUEDAN SOLAMENTE ENTRE NOSOTROS DOS – REPETI LAS PALABRAS QUE JURAMOS LOS DOS CUANDO ERAMOS PEQUEÑOS. – Y TU LO TRAICIONASTE CONTANDOSELO A ELLA –

- ELLA ME INSISTIA, ELLA ME OBLIGO – LOGRO DECIR MI GEMELO ENTRE SOLLOZOS

- JASPER, ESO ERA LO UNICO QUE NOS QUEDABA. SABES QUE ESE JURAMENTO LO ERA TODO PARA MI Y NO TE IMPORTO – NO PODIA PARAR DE LLORAR

- ROSE LO SIENTO TANTO – ME CONTESTO ARREPENTIDO, PUDE VERLO EN SUS OJOS LLOROSOS. – DIME QUE PUEDO HACER PARA REMEDIAR ESTO, SOLO DIMELO. HARIA CUALQUIER COSA POR VOLVER A HACER LOS HERMANOS, LOS GEMELOS QUE ERAMOS ANTES.

- ¿LO QUE SEA? – CERCIORE, POR MAS QUE ESTUVIERA DEBIL EN ESTE MOMENTO NO IBA A DESAPROVECHAR LA OPORTUNIDAD.

- SI – ME CONFIRMO, CALMANDOSE – LO QUE SEA.

- DEJALA- DIJE FIRMEMENTE

- ¿Qué? YO, YO NO PUEDO. ROSALIE, YO LA AMO

- ¿A QUIEN MAS? A ELLA QUE LA CONOCES HACE 8 MESES O A TU GEMELA, CON QUIEN COMPARTISTE HASTA EL UTERO MATERNO – RETRUQUE

- ¿ESO HARIA QUE VOLVAMOS A HACER LOS DE ANTES? – PREGUNTO EL LASTIMOSO, IBA A HACERLO, IBA A DEJARLA.

- CLARO JAZZ – HABLE DULCEMENTE TOMANDO SU MANO – LOS GEMELOS DE SIEMPRE – LE SONREI, ÉL SE ACERCO Y ME ABRAZO.

* * *

(Bella)

Era imposible que este mejor, estaba felizmente con Edward, nuestros hermanos ya sabían de nuestra relación, excepto Rosalie, pero Edward hoy iba a hablar con ella, y así íbamos a poder contarles a nuestros padres de nuestra relación.

Me había costado bastante terminar con Jacob, no sabía cómo explicarle

FLASHBACK

- debo decirte algo Jake – hable bajamente

- estas rara últimamente Bella, dime que te sucede –

- es que yo… yo… no quiero seguir contigo

-¿Cómo?

- quiero que seamos solo amigos Jacob

- ¿es por Edward cierto?

- es por mí, por vos, por nosotros. Hace tiempo lo nuestro no funciona, algo cambio. **Todo cambio**.

- espero que seas feliz Bella.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

Sin duda, todo había cambiado en mi mundo desde que conocí a Edward, desde que el entro en mi vida…

* * *

(Alice)

_Intente hablar con Rose, para mejorar su relación con Jasper pero ella reacciono mal, jamás había conocido a esa Rosalie, es como si la hubieran cambiado por completo. _

_Después de un largo rato aparecieron Edward y Bella. _

_- ¿Qué tal hermanita? – me saludo ella. _

_- pues, supongo que bien. – me limite a responder_

_- ¿ocurrió algo con Jasper?_

_- él es divino, es que quise hablar de un tema con Rose y ella lo tomo bastante mal – la cara de Bella cambio a una profunda confusión. _

_- oh por dios, encima a Edward se le ocurrió justo el día de hoy para confesarle lo nuestro – me conto apenada_

_- suerte con eso – reímos las dos por lo bajo, y ella se fue a ver su novio tan amado. _

_Me quede viendo televisión, preocupada y angustiada por Rosalie, en eso vi llegar a Emmett y Jasper, Rose bajo por las escaleras y para sorpresa de todos, tomo de la mano a Jasper y se lo llevo a las rastras._

_-¿Qué fue eso? Ni me miro – rezongó el grandulón._

_- creo que metí la pata hermanito – dije apenada y él me miro confuso. – me metí en asuntos ajenos. _

_Le conté todo a Emmett, desde porque se pelearon Jazz y Rose, hasta como reacciono ella cuando quise arreglarlo. Después vimos bajar a Jasper, parece que hubiese estado llorando. _

_- voy a ver a Rose – dijo Emmett subiendo_

_- tenemos que hablar Alice. – asentí _

_- lo siento yo…_

_- te pedí que no dijeras nada – me interrumpió, impidiéndome hablar. – Jamás debí de confiar en ti, me causaste el último y peor problema con mi hermana – dijo él tratando de contener sus lágrimas – pero ya no, no quiero saber nada más de ti, hasta acá llego lo nuestro – dijo yéndose_

_No puedo creer esto, Jasper, el amor de mi vida, acaba de dejarme, no creí que esto sea para tanto. Sabía que esto ya no tenía vuelta atrás, __**todo cambio**__ por culpa de mi curiosidad, de mi carácter, de intentar solucionar las cosas…_

* * *

(Emmett)

DESPUES DE TODO LO QUE ME CONTO ALICE, IMAGINE QUE MI NOVIA ESTABA MAL, SUBI RAPIDAMENTE A VERLA, Y ESTA LLORANDO DESCONSOLADAMENTE

- MI AMOR, TRANQUILA – DIJE ABRAZANDOLA

- COMO QUIERES QUE ESTE TRANQUILA CUANDO TODO MI MUNDO SE DERRUMBA.

- ROSE POR FAVOR CALMATE, YA SE VAN A SOLUCIONAR LAS COSAS CON JASPER – ELLA CAMBIO RAPIDAMENTE DE POSTURA Y SE SEPARO DE MI ABRAZO Y ME MIRO CONGESTIONADA.

- ¿SABIAS LO DE ISABELLA Y EDWARD? – ME PREGUNTO CAMBIANDO DE TEMA

- PUES SI, VIENE HACE TIEMPO SU RELACION, SE AMAN Y SON FELICES JUNTOS, COMO NOSOTROS – INTENTE ABRAZARLA NUEVAMENTE PERO ELLA SE ALEJO AUN MAS.

- ¿SABES DE MI PELEA CON JASPER? – SONABA MOLESTA Y FURIOSA

- ME ACABA DE CONTAR ALI

- OKEY, HABER SI ENTENDI. MI SUPUESTO NOVIO ME OCULTABA LA RELACION DE NUESTROS HERMANOS, Y ENCIMA AHORA SE PONE A ESCUCHAR LOS CHUSMERIOS QUE LE CUENTA LA CHISMOSA DE SU HERMANA.

- ROSALIE NO HABLES ASI DE ALICE, SABES QUE ELLA SOLO QUERIA AYUDAR

- ¿Y VOS QUERIAS AYUDAR A TU OTRA HERMANA A OCULTARME SU RELACION CON EDWARD?

-¿QUE ES LO QUE TE PASA? – ELLA ESTABA REALMENTE MUY ALTERADA.

- PASA QUE LOS CULLEN ARRUINARON MI VIDA – GRITO – SALI YA DE MI CUARTO, NO QUIERO VOLVER A VERTE NUNCA, PERO NUNCA MAS EN TODA MI VIDA.

-¿DE EN SERIO ES LO QUE QUIERES? – CUESTIONE ENTRE ANGUSTIADO Y ENOJADO.

- NO HAY NADA QUE DESEE MAS EMMETT CULLEN – DIJO REMARCANDO MI APELLIDO, Y SIN MAS SALI DE SU HABITACION CERRANDO LA PUERTA FUERTEMENTE.

**TODO CAMBIO** EN MI VIDA DESDE LA LLEGADA DE ROSALIE, PERO ESTO ERA DEMASIADO PARA MI, YO LA AMABA DEMASIADO PERO NO PODIA TOLERAR SUS CAMBIOS DE HUMOR CONTINUAMENTE.

* * *

(Jasper)

_Había terminado con Alice, la amaba tanto, pero se metió en cosas mías, yo había confiado en ella, en que no dijera nada, pero no pudo con su genio y termino hablando con Rosalie. _

_- toc toc – gire hacia la puerta y estaba Bella - ¿puedo pasar? – asentí y ella paso _

_- no quiero meterme en nada, pero quiero hablar contigo de mi hermana – dijo ella_

_- ya no es asunto mío Bella, no quiero ser grosero contigo así que mejor vete – hable lo más cordial posible._

_- no pienso irme sin hablar con vos Jasper – dijo firmemente ella. – solo escúchame no hables. Alice te ama demasiado, y sé que tu igual. A veces en la vida hay que decidir, y los hermanos son los tesoros más preciados en la vida, pero a veces ellos no nos valoran tanto como nosotros. Esta muy a la vista tu adoración por Rosalie, pero ella nunca hizo nada por ti, nunca se esforzó por mejorar su relación. Sé que ella no es mala, pero creo que los cambios la afectaron y no es justo que Esme, Edward y tú paguen por ello también. Ella tiene que entender que ustedes también tienen una vida además de ella, que no es el centro de todo. Todo lo que hizo Alice fue porque te quiere, porque te vio sufrir por los malos tratos de tu hermana y quiso ayudar, quiso intentar que se arreglen; y si tú dejas a Alice porque intento ayudarlos sos un idiota, y no sos el chico que creí. Ahora si me voy. _

_Bella me dejo pensando, y todo lo que me dijo tiene razón, para Rosalie __**todo cambio**__ desde que nuestros padres se separaron, ella cambio completamente, esta inestable, aparte yo me deje manipular por ella para terminar con Alice. _

_- ¿puedo pasar? – le pregunte a Alice. Ella asintió – espero no llegar tarde por arrepentirme por todo lo que te dije esta tarde. Ella se arrojo a mis brazos y me beso. _

_- no – dijo entre el beso – llegas a tiempo – agrego para luego intensificar el beso. _

_Como bella dijo en la vida hay que decidir, solo me quedaba hablar con Rose. _

_- nunca en la vida voy a perdonarte Jasper, NUNCA – grito Rosalie cuando le conté que no pensaba dejar a Alice jamás, ahora me daba cuenta que mi hermana era una egoísta que solo se interesaba por sí misma._

_-mejor así Rosalie, así no tengo que volver a hablar contigo y tu ego _

_- lo peor que hiciste en tu vida es apoyar a Esme a dejar a charles para que se venga con los Cullen. _

_Salí de su cuarto dejándola hablar sola, no quería seguir escuchándola jamás._

* * *

(EDWARD)

La verdad que hoy fue un día complicado, no logro comprender como todo cambio en un solo día.

Y no logro entender la actitud de Bella, la escuche hablando con Jasper, y después lo escuche a él discutiendo con Rose, cuando vi que él se retiro entre yo.

- Edward – hablo entre sollozos mi hermana arrojándose a mis brazos

- escuche todo cariño, ya calma. Te prometo que todo va a mejorar. Nos vamos a ir ¿sí? Vamos a ser felices. Tú vas a ser feliz. – intente serenarla

- ¿de enserio Ed.? ¿Vamos a irnos? ¿Vamos a volver a Los Ángeles con papá? – pregunto ella esperanzada.

- sé que es lo que quieres, al principio de todo tú hiciste el sacrificio de venir acá por mí, lo sé. Ahora yo voy a irme contigo.

- pero Bella – la interrumpí

- estoy enamorado de ella, y la amo como se que jamás voy a amar a otra mujer; pero vos sos mi prioridad, sos mi hermana, mi pequeña, nunca voy a dejarte sola. Voy a seguirte a ti, y cortar mi relación con Bella. Es lo correcto, estar con mi hermana.

- gracias Edward – hablo Rosalie más tranquila, dedicándome una sonrisa.

Rosalie necesitaba mejorar, estar bien, y sé que estando acá jamás lo lograra. No tolera a mamá porque la culpa de todo. Y no puedo abandonarla que se vaya sola, y más después de lo que le dijo Jasper.

Por mucho que me doliera debía dejar a Bella, para acompañar a mi hermana…

* * *

FIN.


	15. TODO CAMBIO

15.

* * *

TRES MESES DESPUÉS.

Después de muchos cambios, Edward y Rosalie volvieron a vivir con su padre Charles en Los Ángeles.

Bella quedo destrozada por la decisión de Edward, pero lo entendió. En el fondo ella siempre supo que en algún momento llegaría la elección de él, y que se inclinaría por su adorada hermana.

Esme también se afecto por la decisión de sus hijos, pero Carlisle la ayudo a entender que Rose necesita paz y armonía y junto a ellos jamás lo seria. Que con su padre y su hermano era donde mejor podía estar.

Jasper estaba feliz y tranquilo por la decisión que todo, estaba junto a su Alice, ese era su lugar.

Emmett seguía dolido por el repentino cambio de Rose, él la seguía amando y sabía que iba a amarla por toda la eternidad.

* * *

- Revélame tus pensamientos – le exigía Edward a su hermana, mientras iban en el volvo de él.

- estoy embarazada Edward – confeso Rosalie y su hermano freno de golpe. – Hace poco más de tres meses, de Emmett – dijo Rose sin apartar la vista de la ventanilla.

- ¿voy a ser tío? – pregunto Edward tocándose nerviosamente el tabique

- y yo mamá, ¿podes creerlo? – por primera vez Rosalie volteo a verlo – estoy nerviosa y entusiasmada a la vez. Voy a tener un bebe, y va a ser mío, solo mío.

- ¿y Emmett? – cuestiono su hermano confuso.

- él no tiene porque enterarse, nunca – agrego ella. Edward asintió levemente y volvió a manejar su volvo siguiendo su camino.

* * *

**NUEVOS CAMBIOS: VA A SER LA SECUELA DE ESTE FANFIC.**

PEQUEÑOS ADELANTOS…

VA A ESTAR AMBIENTADA TRES AÑOS MAS ADELANTE,

EL HIJO DE ROSALIE Y EMMETT VA A SER UN HERMOSO NIÑO DE POCO MAS DE DOS AÑOS Y SE VA A LLAMAR TOM,

ROSALIE VA A ESTAR DE NOVIA CON DEMETRI (ELLOS SE REENCONTRARON EN LOS ANGELES),

EMMETT NO SABE NADA DE QUE TIENE UN HIJO Y NUNCA MAS SUPO DE ROSALIE Y AHORA ESTA SALIENDO CON HEIDI UNA CHICA QUE CONOCIO EN LA UNIVERSIDAD,

ALICE Y JASPER CONTINUAN JUNTOS SE CASARON,

BELLA SIGUE SIN PODER REHACER SU VIDA DESPUES DE EDWARD A PESAR DE QUE NUNCA MAS SUPO NADA DE ÉL,

EDWARD ESTA CASADO CON RENATA (UNA CHICA QUE SE MUDO A LOS ANGELES POCO DESPUES QUE ELLOS REGRESARON) Y ESTAN ESPERANDO UN BEBE.

* * *

Quiero agradecer a Ray-Whitlock Horan , isa Kathe , crematlv19 , Chiarat , Jana Cullen por los reviews. :)

Próximamente estaré subiendo los nuevos capítulos de NUEVOS CAMBIOS.


End file.
